A Galaxy At War Gamer SI Fic
by DillonDemiGod
Summary: Sith Pureblood SI Gamer Fic. Will begin in Episode I and continue on. There will be a divergence into AU obviously. Mostly character building and empire building centric. Some romance potentially in later chapters. No pairings as of now.
1. Chapter 1

A white flash, a sudden intense feeling of pain and then, weightlessness.

**GAME OVER **

What?

**YOU'VE DIED. CALCULATING KARMA POINTS…..**

**20,000 points accumulated. **

Well, that doesn't seem that bad.

**NEW OPTIONS AVAILABLE. PLANES OF EXISTENCE OPEN.**

**STAR WARS **

**NARUTO **

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**BLEACH **

**ATTACK ON TITAN**

**HALO**

Star Wars sounds interesting, so let's check that out.

**CHOICE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED. **

Of course, it is. So much for just seeing all options before choosing.

**CHOOSE ERA**

**BATTLE OF NABOO**

**CLONE WARS **

**EMPIRE AT WAR**

**OLD REPUBLIC**

Battle of Naboo. The movies have always been my favorite; I want to start at the beginning.

**CHOICE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED**

**COMMENCING AVATAR CREATION. **

**TOTAL KARMA AVAILABLE 20,000**

**CHOOSE RACE**

**HUMAN 0**

**ZABRAK 500**

**TWI'LEK 500**

**GEONOSIAN 500**

**SITH PUREBLOOD 1000**

**TAUNG 1000**

I played a Sith Pureblood character in a Star Wars MMO once. Let's go with that.

**CHOICE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED**

**AVATAR DETAILS NOW AVAILABLE**

**Species: Sith Pureblood**

**Increased Force Tier upon creation**

**Dark Side symbiosis. Dark side corruption does not affect this species.**

**+2 Wisdom**

Okay, in retrospect, a very very good choice. Not even mad that I didn't get to look at other options.

**CHOOSE BIOLOGICAL GENDER **

**MALE **

**FEMALE**

I like my dick; thank you very much.

**CHOICE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED**

**CLASS SELECTION NOW AVAILABLE **

**FORCE NOVICE**

**SOLDIER**

**BOUNTY HUNTER**

**TRADER**

**POLITICIAN**

Ahh, the illusion of choice.

**FORCE NOVICE**

**CHOICE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED**

**DISTRIBUTE ATTRIBUTE POINTS**

**POINTS AVAILABLE 27**

**Strength ****\- ****Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity ****\- ****Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution ****\- ****Determines physical fortitude and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence ****\- ****Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom ****\- ****Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma **** \- ****Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

That looks like typical dnd attributes. And my species gave me +2 to wisdom. So I guess that effects total force points or something like that. The question is, do I choose a dump stat or not. I've been lucky so far might as well go with my intuition.

**Strength 8 (-1)**** \- ****Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity 15 (+2)**** \- ****Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution 10 (0)**** \- ****Determines physical fortitude and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence 12 (+1)**** \- ****Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom 12 + 2 = 14 (+2)**** \- ****Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma 12 (+1)**** \- ****Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

**CHOICE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED**

**SKILL ALLOCATION AVAILABLE**

**Skill Points Available 17**

**Awareness:**

**Computer Use:**

**Demolitions:**

**Persuade:**

**Repair:**

**Stealth:**

**Treat Injury:**

Only 17 points. Well, better, choose carefully then you can't be good at everything.

**Skills:**

**Awareness: 5**

**Computer Use: 0**

**Demolitions: 0**

**Persuade: 10**

**Repair: 5**

**Stealth: 2**

**Treat Injury: 0**

**CHOICE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED**

**CHOOSE STARTING FEATS**

**FEAT POINTS: 2**

**DUELING**

**AMBIDEXTROUS**

**SCRIPT KIDDIE**

**ENGINEER**

**PILOT**

**INSPIRING LEADER **

**ASSASSIN**

**MEDIC**

**ALERT**

**DEMOLITION **

**GUNSLINGER**

**COMMANDO**

**SNIPER**

**TOUGHNESS**

It would be nice to know what I'm picking before I choose what I want. Fine, be that way, game.

**Feats:**

**Inspiring Leader - All companion classes and influence increased by 1 tier point. +25 to persuade. **

**Toughness - +5 Hp per level. Applies on level taken and every level after. **

**ADDITIONAL OPTIONS AVAILABLE **

**KARMA POINTS AVAILABLE 19,000**

**FORCE MANIFESTED 7,500**

**FORCE ABILITY DEVOUR 5,000**

**FORCE ABILITY BATTLE MEDITATION 2,500**

**FORCE ABILITY DEADLY SIGHT 5,000**

**FORCE ABILITY SPIRIT TRANSPLANT 10,000**

**STARTING COMPANION DROID HK SERIES 1,000**

**STARTING COMPANION DROID ASTROMECH 500**

**STARTING COMPANION LOCAL SPECIES 1,000**

**STARTING SHIP FURY-CLASS 2,000**

**STARTING SHIP VCX-100 2,000**

**STARTING SHIP X-70B 2,000**

**STARTING EQUIPMENT 500**

I might as well use all my available points.

**Unique Abilities **

**[Force Manifested]**

**Increased Force tier and selection of age and planet to be placed upon creation. **

**[Force Devour]**

**A force power that allows the user to sap the force from another to regenerate health and force points. Potency increases with force tier. **

**[Battle Meditation] **

**A force power that considerably boosts the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. It requires intense concentration and focus to use. Potency increases with force tier. **

**CHOICE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED**

**FINALIZING AVATAR. FORCE MANIFESTED ACTIVATED. CHOOSE LOCATION AND AGE. **

Can I honestly pick any other place than Korriban? It just fits so well. Don't Sith Purebloods live to be like 500 or something? So how about 18, I guess. It gives me a lot of time to mess with as far as life expectancy.

**MANIFESTING AVATAR. LOCATION KORRIBAN. **

Thumbs up. Let's do this.

My eyes slammed open, and my vision filled with what I assumed to be the interior of a temple — considering, of course, that what I just experienced was the extremely uncomfortable experience of being manifested by a force storm. After the initial discomfort of that process, I felt a power swell within me.

Ahhhh. So this is what it feels like to be force sensitive.

I closed my eyes and focused on the vortex of energy inside me. Keeping that focus, I opened my eyes, and I smirked as I could see various boulders, pebbles, and rocks levitate around me.

I am going to be immensely enjoy this.

The sight of two red and blue bars in the lower bottom half of my vision had caught my attention.

Must be my health and force bars.

Before I could follow that thought any further, I heard the sound of low pitched snarls from behind me. I turned quickly on my heels and saw stalking in the dark 4 Tuk'ata. They were attempting to surround me, and considering I was completely nude and weaponless, I was starting to get concerned. I snarled at the pack and tapped back into the force residing within me, and then time seemed to crawl around me, and I could see my force bar slowly start to drop. A notification appeared in the center of my vision

**[Force Ability Created: Force Focus]**

One of the Tuk'ata who now was behind me, jumped at my exposed back. I was quicker and on instinct reached out with my hand and stopped it mid-flight and held it in the air. A second and third Tuk'ata attacked my flanks, and I managed to intercept one with its packmate and send them flying towards a pillar with a crash. Yet I wasn't quick enough to stop the third from grabbing my calf and pull me off of my feet.

The pain as the teeth tore at my muscle was excruciating, and I reflexively punched the Tuk'ata and heard a yelp, but the mouth didn't release. Then I felt a sharp disturbance that pulled my attention away from the Tuk'ata gnawing at my calf. Last of the pack was rushing at me to tear out my throat. I extended both hands and released a force push that sent the hound flying into the wall with a horrible cracking sound following its impact. I was yanked across the rough ground by the Tuk'ata, who still had my calf in its teeth. It quickly released its hold to try its attempt at my neck. In retaliation, I reached up and grabbed its throat with both hands and twisted its body underneath me and mounted it, and squeezed it. I could feel as the life drained out of its body and healed my wounds and restore my force points. I was left holding a husk of a corpse only to see the two Tuk'ata I had thrown earlier up and ready for round two. Before I could respond, Two blaster bolts slammed into their bodies, killing them. I stood up and searched for the assailant, ready to attack if I had to.

Calming Statement: Relax, Master, it's just me.

Out of the darkness, HK-47 approaches me openly, wielding a Sith Blaster Rifle.

"Thanks for the assist HK. Next time you should jump in before I get my leg nearly torn off."

Apology: I'm sorry, master. My logic data banks determined your survival would increase tenfold if armed before lending aid.

"I'm hoping you found more than just an old Sith blaster rifle. I'd feel more confident not trying to fight Tuk'ata in the nude."

Response: Yes, Master. There is a supply cache close by. I shall escort you and guarantee that no smelly meat bags will harm your person.

"Lead the way then," I said as I fell in step just on the heels of HK. A notification came up in the center of my vision that stated

**[Add HK To Party] **

**[Yes] **

**[No] **

I mentally selected the yes option, and a small portrait of HK appeared in the lower right of my vision with a red health bar vertical arranged to its left. The cache was only a couple paces away from where the battle took place, and I wasted no time pilfering through the contents. Inside a metal trunk was a Sith Acolyte uniform mask included. Two vibroblades, 20 health stimulants, 20 repair kits, 10 computer spikes, 10 machine parts, 2 heavy blaster pistols, and 1000 rounds of plasma ammo. "HK, you can have the ammunition, blasters, and one of the vibroblades. I'll take the rest."

Confirmation: As you command Master.

I picked up the Sith Acolyte armor and dressed accordingly and attached the vibroblade to a magnetic attachment on my belt and placed the mask on the other magnetic attachment on the opposite side. "Your sensors haven't picked up a ship in the vicinity, have they?"

Response: No, Master. I detect no energy signatures within the range of my sensors.

"Well, I guess first things first. Let's try to find our way out of this tomb and find a ship. I'll lead the way to let me know if you pick up any biological life signs on your sensors."

Response: As you command my Master.

Statement: I have a map of the interior of the base so that we may not get lost.

I nodded in approval, and a notification popped up saying [Quest Added: Explore Tomb]

I focused on the notification, and a quest journal appeared. It had tabs that said Active and Completed on the side. I selected the Active tab.

**[Explore Tomb]**

**Main Objective: ?**

**Bonus Objective: ?**

**Bonus Objective: ?**

This has got to be the most unhelpful quest journal of all time.

HK and I made our way through the complex with relative ease. We would run into the occasional small pack of Tuk'ata or Shyrack, but when one cleared the distance to get close enough to me, it got swiftly cut down, and to my surprise, created a new skill [Melee Weapons]. I decided to take a look at that when the potential to be eaten alive was considerably less was that best idea. We continued our way through the complex for what felt like at least an hour when I questioned openly. "You think we would have found an exit or something other than pillars of stone and packs of wild creature."

I looked at HK, expecting a response, but there was none. "Well, let's keep going, we won't make our way out just standing around." A couple of hours and a few more encounters with packs of what HK called quadrupedal meat-bags, and we approached a ship sized blast door. I approached the broken console next to the door and used five of my machine parts to restore it to working order and type in the [Open Door] function. The door groaned open, slowly reveling precisely what I was hoping for. In the middle of the underground hanger was my Fury class interceptor.

There you are you beautiful bastard. Now I have to find a way to open up the ceiling hatch and get you in the sky.

HK and I approached the ship, scanning the hanger I noticed a raised observation platform. "HK, go clear that observation platform and see if you can get that ceiling hatch open."

Confirmation: As you command Master.

I pressed the button to lower the boarding ramp and walked into the ship. The inner power was already on, and I was met with the beeping sounds of a functioning astromech droid. "Taking care of my ship, I assume?" The astromech beeped in response. "T3-M7, huh. Well, give me the tour then."

The droid showed me around the ship, and the interior was just how I remembered it from the old Star Wars MMO I used to play in my past life. We stopped in the bridge, and the astromech gave a low woooooo sound. "Of course the Navi-Computer is out of date. What does that mean once we get her in the sky?" T3 beeped a response, "So no hyperspace travel then. Unless we want to plow through an unaccounted for asteroid accidentally, well, even tho it's out of date, copy the old Nav-data on an internal drive. We will activate the S.O.S beacon once we are in the atmosphere. If we don't grab someone's attention, we can still travel at sub-light speed to where we think the closest planet should be." At that moment, I heard a loud sound and looked out the bridge to see that HK had gotten the hanger ceiling doors open. "Looks like we will be in the air sooner then I thought. T3 stay here and guard the ship I want a full check ready when HK and I return. T3 beeped in response, and I left the ship and found HK waiting at the bottom of the landing ramp.

Statement: Mission complete Master.

"Fall in step behind me. I still want to explore this place further, and HK, you don't have to confirm everything I say when I tell you to do it. Visual cues will work as confirmation to my orders." HK flashed his red eyes at me, and we made our way up to the observation platform and then through a door exciting the hanger and going back into the complex. We eventually found our way to a room that was designated as the officer's quarters. Inside was a desk with a holo pad laying on top. I clicked the holo pad, and a hologram sprung forth. "This is Lord Samus, confirmation number 6746. HK, your orders are too shut the hanger blast doors and wait for orders. Do not under any circumstances, leave your post or attempt to contact the surface. Am I clear?" A hologram of HK appeared. Confirmation: As you command my Master. The hologram then ended, and I looked at HK. "You should have mentioned this to me when you first approached me, and if he's your Master, then why do you refer to me as such."

Response: Logic dictates that my Master would have already biologically expired. I was programmed upon creation to designate your species as an ally. You have priority designation as Master unless my logic core is incorrect, and Lord Samus has exceeded his known meat bag expiration date.

"I don't know what your standing was with your previous master HK. But I expect efficiency and straightforwardness when you have information that you think would be useful to me please share it."

Suggestion: There is an armory that we have yet visited. If you intent to leave Master, then we could use its contents in our journey. There are currently 5 thermal detonators, 2 detonation packs, 1 Sith Gatling Cannon, 6 Sith Trooper uniforms, 6 Sith Blaster Rifles. 6 Heavy Blaster Pistols a Sith Lightsaber. There is also a crate with roughly 100,000 rounds of plasma ammo.

My eyes got big when HK mentioned the lightsaber. "Very well, I want you to load the contents of the armory onto the Fury. When you are done, meet me in my quarters for new orders. Also, bring me that lightsaber.

Announcement: Instead of posting the character sheet every time it's mentioned, I'm going to post an updated character sheet at the end of every fic so those that are interested can use it as a reference to the OC's thoughts. This is the result of what I consider good criticism of the first chapter for reposting the sheet after every minor change. Enjoy the chapter.

**[Quest Completed: Explore The Abandoned Sith Compound]**

**Main Objective: Completed [100xp]**

**Bonus Objective: Completed [100xp]**

**Bonus Objective: Completed [100xp]**

I sat cross-legged in a meditative state on my bed in the captain's quarters on the Fury. I pulled up the quest journal in my menu and found more details associated with the now completed quest.

**Status: Completed**

**[Quest: Explore The Abandoned Sith Compound]**

**Main Objective:**

**Explore the compound completely.**

**Bonus Objective****:**

**Kill all the roaming wildlife within the compound.**

**Bonus Objective:**

**Find out the history of the compound.**

This game isn't holding my hand. It doesn't even explain to me what I have to do when I get a quest. I wonder if I created the quest or if I triggered it somehow. Well, there's one to solve that problem, try to manifest some quests by thought. The first thing I want to do is get off this planet as soon as possible. I don't know the exact date that I'm in, so I don't know if I was placed at the beginning of Episode I. Just knowing whether or not Naboo is under blockade already would be useful. Even if I were to intervene in some way, though, I'm only level 1. I also don't have a remarkable amount of faith in Qui-Gon to not kill me upon seeing a literal Sith just showing upon on Naboo when the shit is hitting the fan. Even if he didn't kill me, he would most likely insist that I go with him back to the Jedi Temple, and the council will at least throw me in jail. Not to mention Sidious, he could choose to do nothing and let me rot, or kill me before I could grow to be a rival. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I need to review my character sheet and see what exactly I have available, then I can formulate a plan accordingly… Holy shit, I could wipe an entire city out if I wanted too with Force Devour, those unforeseeable consequences could result in me turning into the second coming of Darth Nihilus if I had to guess. I don't necessarily want to wipe out all living life in the galaxy because of a bad case of the force munchies. What I disliked the most about the current cannon was that Mandalorians never recovered from the Mandalorian Wars. Their lore is one of my favorite parts of the Star Wars universe. Not to mention, when I played through Knights of the Old Republic in my previous life, I absolutely fell in love with Canderous Ordo's character. It would be really poetic if a Sith Pureblood of all things orchestrated their culture to a new golden age. Considering that the Sith were the ones who sent them to war against the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars. Canderous was supposed to restore the Mandalorian clans, but that obviously never happened for whatever reason. If I could find Manadalore's mask, I could claim the title of Mandalore and have a legitimate claim to the planet, but I also would be able to rally the clans to my banner.

**[Quest Added: Rise Of The Mandalorians]**

**Main Objective: ?**

**Bonus Objective: ?**

Well, I guess that answers the whole can I create quests question. I don't remember where Canderous died tho. I think he was rallying a lot of Mandalorians to Dxun, which is a moon of Onderon if I remember right. Even if I do rally the Mandalorians, what's one planet in comparison to the Republic or the C.I.S. Considering the C.I.S is just a puppet of Sidious. I can't precisely join them as I build up a fleet that could compete economically and productively with a Republic that is also just a tool of Sidious. Wait for a second the C.I.S. is a puppet of Sidious he rules through fear and deception. Dooku ends up becoming the de facto head eventually, sure he takes orders from Sidious, but he turned because of the corruption of the republic and the stagnancy of the Jedi Order. If I could convince him that trusting Sidious is as suicidal as it is and give him an alternative, I could potentially persuade him to be my ally. That would, at the most, give me the time I need to establish my own faction and establish a real galactic power. Not to mention the fact that the C.I.S. also has one gigantic weakness that no one ever exploited in the Clone Wars. Their entire army consists of mostly droids. If it would be possible for me to install a virus faction wide under their radar, I could take a page out of Sidious's book and execute my own Order 66.

**[Quest Added: I am the C.I.S]**

**Main Objective:**** ?**

**Bonus Objective:**** ?**

Now that I have an outline of a plan, I need to get off this tomb of a planet before I overstay my welcome. Maybe I'll return to explore some of the ancient sith tomb once I have leveled up some. On that note, I actually already leveled to level 2 thanks to the experience from that mission I completed. Oh, it looks like HK leveled up as well might as well level up him first. The inspiring leader is already working wonders, I see. Is the companion tier associated with a companion quest?

**[Quest Added: My best friend HK-47]**

**Main Objective:**** ?**

I'm going to take that as a yes then. No starting feats sadly, but getting 23 skill points per level is excellent, I'm going to dump them into stealth because having an Assassin Droid that isn't sneaky hurts my head. I guess it would be too much to ask that I get to experience from killing all those Tuk'ata and Shyrack, I'd farm the heck out of that mechanic. 17 more skill points to allocate for me and 2 Force points to use to upgrade my force powers. I'll put two points in persuade, and I'll hold on to the remaining points. Also, I'll improve Force Focus to Tier III.

Statement: Master the cargo is loaded, and I await your orders.

Opening my eyes, I saw HK waiting for my response. My eyes immediately notice the lightsaber magnetically attached to his hip. Reaching out my hand, I pull it towards me and ignite it upon grasping it. A red beam comes forth, and I smirk, then I get a notification.

**[Skill Added: Lightsaber Combat]**

**Select Form****:**

**Form I: Shii-Cho**

**Form II: Makashi**

**Form III: Soresu**

**Form IV: Ataru**

**Form V: Shien or Djem So**

**Form VI: Niman**

**Form VII: Juyo**

That's surprising, and this is the first time I've been given a choice like this since I've been manifested here. Juyo sounds good, Mace Windu has Vaapad, and he was able to defeat Palpatine solely based on that form. Good thing I have those 15 skill points remaining going to dump that into Juyo, and hopefully, by ranking it up, I can unlock Vaapad.

Well done HK, follow me to the bridge. I think it's about time we said goodbye to Korriban. I stood up and walked to the bridge of the Fury, where T3 was patiently waiting for me. "Are we ready for lift-off T3?" T3 beeped at me in response. "Then let's not wait any longer, take us into orbit." T3 rolled over to the pilot console and patched into the controls. I could hear the boarding ramp close, and I watched in my seat as T3 took us into Korriban's orbit. "T3 activates the S.O.S beacon and….." T3 made the rapid amount of beeps in succession. "What do you mean sensors are picking up a vessel heading this way. Bring a projection on the holo map." We all walked into the main hold, and T3 patched himself into the holoprojector in the middle of the room. A hologram of a Corona class frigate was projected forth.

I only remember seeing that ship captained by one person. It's Hondo Fucking Onaka…

**Quest Added:?**

**Main Objective:**** ?**

**Bonus Objective: **** ?**

**Bonus Objective:**** ?**

I'm starting to get the impression that this game fucking hates me…..

**The Gamer**

**Species: Sith**

**Level 2 300xp**

**Increased Force Tier upon creation**

**Dark Side symbiosis. Dark side corruption does not affect this species**** (****+2 Wisdom****)**

**Gender: Male**

**Class: Force Novice**

**Starts at Force Tier 1**

**Novice levels of Force abilities Push, Pull, Jump and Mind Trick**

**Attributes:**

**Strength 8 (-1)**** \- ****Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity 15 (+2)**** \- ****Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution 10 (0)**** \- ****Determines physical fortitude and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence 12 (+1)**** \- ****Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom 12 + 2 = 14 (+2)**** \- ****Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma 12 (+1)**** \- ****Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

**Skills:**

**Lightsaber Combat Form VII Juyo: 15**

**Melee Weapons: 0**

**Awareness: 10**

**Computer Use: 0**

**Demolitions: 0**

**[Tier I] Persuade: 37**** \- ****At this tier, the user can have a companion.**

**Repair: 5**

**Stealth: 2**

**Treat Injury: 0**

**Feats:**

**Inspiring Leader**** \- ****All companion classes and influence increased by 1 tier point. +25 to persuade. **

**Toughness**** \- ****+5 Hp per level. Applies on level taken and every level after. **

**Force Tier [III]**** \- ****This tier of force power is shared by the likes of Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Darth Sidious, and Vitiate.**

**Unique Abilities **

**[****Force Manifested****]**

**Increased Force tier and selection of age and planet to be placed upon creation.**

**[****Force Devour ****(****Tier III****)]**

**A force power that allows the user to sap the force from another to regenerate health and force points. Potency increases with force tier.**

**At this tier, the user can devour entire cities for their sustenance. Multiple uses before cooldown can lead to unforeseeable consequences. **

**[****Battle Meditation ****(****Tier III****)]**

**A force power that considerably boosts the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. It requires intense concentration and focus to maintain. Potency increases with force tier. **

**At this tier the user can influence an entire city or vessel at one time.**

**Force Powers**

**[****Force Push ****(****Tier I****)****]**** \- ****A telekinetic ability of the Force that was used in an offensive or defensive manner.**

**[****Force Pull ****(****Tier I****)****]**** \- ****A telekinetic ability of the Force that was used in an offensive or defensive manner.**

**[****Force Jump ****(****Tier I****)****]**** \- ****Uses the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability.**

**[****Mind Trick ****(****Tier I****)****]**** \- ****It allows the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage.**

**[****Force Focus ****(****Tier III****)****]**** \- ****Allows the practitioner to increase his Dex stat by 2 at the cost of force points. **

**At this tier, Dex is increased by six, and force cost is quartered. **

**Name: HK-47**

**Level 2 300xp**

**Species: Droid**

**Force Points are disabled.**

**+4 Intelligence**

**Gender: N/A**

**Companion Influence [Tier IV]**** -****At this tier, the companion will never betray you or your will.**

**Class: Assassin Droid [Tier II]**

**It starts at Tier I in Ranged Weapons and Melee weapons.**

**At Tier II, HK has unlocked the knowledge of how to handle explosive +25 to Demolitions skill. **

**Attributes:**

**Strength 14 (+2)**** \- ****Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity 12(+1)**** \- ****Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution 10 (0)**** \- ****Determines physical endurance and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence 16 (+3)**** \- ****Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom 10 **** \- ****Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma 8 (-1)**** \- ****Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

**Skills:**

**[Tier I] Melee Weapons: 25**** \- ****Dueling Tier 1 Unlocked**

**[Tier I] Ranged Weapons: 25**** \- ****Heavy Weapons can be used proficiently**

**Awareness: 0**

**Computer Use: 0**

**[Tier I]Demolitions: 25**** \- ****It can now use explosive charges to blast through some walls and doors.**

**Persuade: 0**

**Repair: 0**

**Stealth: 23**

**Treat Injury: 0**

**Dueling [Tier I]**** \- ****This level of proficiency is associated with the average padawan or someone who is just getting accustomed to swinging a blade. **


	2. Chapter 2

Announcement; I have received some questions about how Force Tier works in this fic and the range of ability Force Devour. Firstly, force tier is best described as one raw power in the use of the Force. This affects the gamer uniquely by giving him a ceiling on how strong he is at any given moment. I mentioned that Tier 3 of this Force Tier is shared by the likes of Yoda and Palpatine and Vitiate. Now, as you know, all these characters have feats that the others couldn't or didn't reproduce, and that will apply the gamer as well. For example, Vitiate drained an entire world in a sith ritual, which increased his power and prolonged his life. That act isn't the same as Force devour as the gamer uses it, Force devours more comparable to the Darth Nihilus's ability. As far as what mean when I say city or ship scale for the battle meditation ability, the max effective range is 1,600 meter or the length of a star destroyer. If you have any more inquiries on game mechanics, ask in a review, and I'll post a response in the next chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

I stood in the middle of the main hold as still as a statue with my arms crossed. "T3, how long before the Corona is within communication range?"

T3 replied with a series of beeps, followed by a wooo.

"Only 2 hours? I was hoping for more time, but we will make do with what we got."

Question: Are we going to engage some meatbags master?

Statement: I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence. At your command, of course, my master.

I motioned for HK to follow me into the cargo hold. "You'll get your chance HK. Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing your recommendation on how to handle this situation."

Question: What are the mission objectives and parameters master?

I navigated my menu and pulled up the quest log, and reviewed the quest I received earlier.

**Quest Added:? **

**Main Objective:?**

**Bonus Objective:?**

**Bonus Objective:?**

Come on, the game, quests are literally the only way I receive XP, why do you have to troll me with potential XP but not define how I can get said XP.

I could feel my consciousness slip; something was pulling me out of thought. Visions of the future attacked my mind, a countless number of potential outcomes of the near future. In one scenario, HK was standing menacingly over the body of Hondo. In another Hondo was restrained in the medical bay shouting curses at HK as he loomed over him. In the last scenario, I was shaking hands with Hondo, and he was giving me a look like he just convinced me to sell my soul to him. My consciousness comes back to the present, and I got two new notifications.

**[Force Ability Created: Force Vision] **

**[Quest Updated] **

I checked my character sheet on the menu, the description of the ability that I just gained.

**Force Vision [Tier I] **

This ability reveals the details of quest objectives. At this Tier, visions are sporadic, and the user cannot choose what information is revealed and can only be used once weekly.

Force Vision is now at the top of the list of force powers that I need to upgrade. I should check out that quest update while I'm on the menu.

**Quest Added: Pirates of the Outer Rim **

**Primary Objective: Capture, Kill, or convince Hondo to be your Ally. **

**Bonus Objective:?**

**Bonus Objective:? **

"Set mission objective to boarding and capturing the captain of the vessel and give me your recommendation."

Calculating Statement: With available armaments, the success probability is 33%. The size of the vessel would indicate a maximum crew of 64. Given we had more time and better armaments master, I could efficiently complete this mission with only a 1% chance of failure.

Recommendation: Boarding the vessel would be easy enough. If the mission objective was to eliminate the crew, with armaments and your assistance master, we have a success probability of 90%.

"I get the feeling that you just want the opportunity to use the Gatling cannon."

Excited Response: Oh, yes, master! The amount of carnage I could cause with the Gatling cannon would be marvelous.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I think a less direct approach is better suited for the situation." I walked over to the workbench, and a menu came up.

**[Create Items] **

**Commlink: 5 Machine Parts **

**Blaster Pistol: 10 Machine Parts **

**Computer Spike: 2 Machine Parts **

After using the remaining 5 machine parts, I had to create a comlink. I placed the sith mask on the table, and another menu came up.

Sith Mask Used during the days of the Jedi Civil War by some Sith to block outside influences and allow the user to focus without distraction. Immunity: Mind Reading

Modification Available Commlink

I selected the commlink option under available modifications, and my hands were guided in the process of installing the comlink it the mask. I put the mask on and was met with a notification.

**[Enable Party Chat] **

**[Yes] **

**[No] **

Mentally, I selected the** [Yes] **option

"HK, can you read me?"

Answer: Affirmative master connection is established.

T3 beeps rapidly at me, "You can't find my frequency?"

That's odd, and perhaps party chat is only available to my companions? Something to ponder on then, wonder what the range is on this? "Don't worry, T3. You'll need to stay and watch the ship; I'll need you to be ready if we have to make a quick getaway." At that moment, I heard the ship alert as we were being hailed.

Question: Should I answer the hail master?

"No, don't answer them. I have a feeling that their greed and curiosity will get the better of them. This ship would go for a good price in any auction I would wager, and from their perspective who's to stop them from killing the current owners and claiming the ship for themselves, this is the outer rim after all." I walked over to the crates of thermal detonators and breaching charges that HK had loaded before we left Korriban, "Here, take these just in case it's best to be prepared." HK flashed his red eyes at me in response and took the gear I handed him." As I studied his current equipment, I noticed not seeing the vibroblade I had given him earlier. "Where is the vibroblade I gave you earlier?" He extended his arm to the side, and the vibroblade extended from his forearm.

Answer: I determined that it would be better suited to be concealed. I took the time to install it back on Korriban. My chassis has another such hidden compartment on the opposing forearm, but I am currently at my limit for equipable armaments. Any more weapons and my processor simply would be overwhelmed with all the potential ways I could exterminate squishy meatbags.

"Fair enough," at that moment, I could feel as the Fury was caught in the Corona's tractor beam. "Seems like we will have company soon. T3, go to the bridge and wipe the camera feed and lock the Nav-computer as well. When you are done, come back to the cargo hold and find cover behind a supply crate."

Analysis: An ambush, how creative my master!

Query: Shall I replace this blaster rifle with the Gatling cannon?

I smirked at HK and responded, "You are like a child who has gotten a new toy. Just can't wait to get it home and play with it."

Objection: That is an unfair comparison master. I don't see the correlation between me wanting to rain death and destruction and a tiny meatbag wanting to entertain themselves with a new toy.

Shaking my head, I watched as HK replace the sith blaster rifle and grabbed the Gatling cannon. "Just find some cover and wait for my signal. HK flashed his eyes in response and found a section of cargo to hide behind. T3 came rolling back into the cargo bay beeping that he has done as I said and rolled behind some cargo crates in the back of the hold. I could feel as the Fury settled into the Corona, and a few seconds later, I heard the boarding ramp with the following sound of several steps. I found cover for myself and closed my eyes, and focused on my sense of hearing, to see if I could pick out Hondo's unique accent.

"For a ship that's 10,000 years old, she looks as good as new." "Do you know how many ships like this go in the black market? This is a pre ruusan reformation armament and tech. We could live as kings for the rest of our lives back on Florrum."

"Will you idiots be quiet!"

There you are Hondo, I knew the possibility of quick credits was too much for you to pass by.

The cargo bay door opened, and I looked at were HK was hidden and gave a hidden gesture to wait with my hand and came out of cover. There were seven pirates in total counting Hondo and immediately, as I made myself known to them, they aimed their blasters at me. Hondo stepped forward confidently,

"This is a nice ship you have here. I think we will take it off your hands."

I stepped forward slowly with my hands up. "You should have killed me as soon as you had the chance." As the words left my mouth, I activated [Force Focus] he was quick to draw his blaster to attempt to shoot me, but I was much faster. I pulled him towards me with [Force Pull] and activated my lightsaber and cut his blaster in half when he reached me.

"Now, HK!"

HK turned the corner and came forward, filling the area with heated plasma rounds and mowed down remaining pirates, only taking a single grazing blow in response.

Hondo struggled in the air against the invisible Force I was holding him with. "Damn, Jedi! I thought your lot was a bunch of meditating monks."

I lowered him to the ground and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pushed him towards the boarding ramp.

"I am no Jedi, and if you speak unless spoken to or attempt to escape, I will separate your head from your body without a second thought. Do you understand?" Hondo only nodded in response. I walked down the boarding ramp with HK on my heels. "Don't fire unless fired upon HK."

Answer: As you command master.

As we reached the bottom of the boarding ramp, the interior of the Corona came into view. The hanger was arranged in a large circular in fashion. There were several vehicles spawled about the hanger and 2 rotary ceilings turbolaser that I could see. A dozen or so pirates were also waiting for us, weapons all aimed at us, but they were hesitant to fire, seeing me with my red lightsaber ignited and pushing Hondo by his neck down the ramp. "I have your captain! If anyone tries to enter my ship, I'll kill him. In thirty minutes, you will send one person unarmed to the boarding ramp. My droid will lead you to me, and we will discuss terms of exchange! Understood!"

One of the pirates came forward with his blaster pistol holstered and arms up. "We agree to your terms Jedi, and we will not attempt to enter the ship; you have our word."

I turned and pushed Hondo back up the ramp and into the ship and looked at HK. "Wait here, If they try anything, give them a verbal warning. If they try anything again after that begin firing, I'll be in the medical bay."

I lead Hondo back into the ship and to the medical bay. I turned him around, letting go of his neck and pushed him to sit on the medical table, and he did so reluctantly.

He grinned at me, "I haven't had a physical in years, doctor, disregard the discoloration in my lower regions I swear it's not nearly as bad as it looks."

I turned off my lightsaber and crossed and lowered it to my side. "I don't have time for your jokes Hondo, you're going to tell me what you're doing here, or I'm going to start cutting off fingers.

Hondo held up his hands, apologetically, "No need for that I'll tell you what you want to know. We picked up your ship's energy signal as we were heading this way and decided to umm investigate."

"You already tried to steal my ship earlier, no use in playing coy now."

"Ahh, yes, I must have forgotten that much, must be suffering from short term memory loss."

I stepped forward and put the lightsaber emitter against his kneecap, "You better have a miracle recovery, or you're going to be adding a peg leg to your captain uniform."

I could see panic behind Hondo's eyes, but he didn't attempt to move most likely afraid to set me off. "Ask whatever you want, whatever you want is yours. I have credits or spice I'll give you whatever you want."

"Where were you heading and answer carefully Hondo I'll know if you are lying."

There was only a slight hesitation before Hondo answered, "There is an auction taking place in the Drazkel system, Xev Xrexus is hosting, I was invited to attend."

I pressed the emitter sharply against his kneecap, "Keep talking."

Hondo replied quickly, "There are many interesting things for sale drugs, illegal weapons, and even some Droidekas, but what was most interesting is that rumor has it that there will be a Jedi Padawan up for sale." I took the lightsaber away from his kneecap and stepped back,

"A Jedi Padawan, now that is fascinating. I can understand the appeal."

It was at that moment I got a notification.

**[Bonus Objective: Completed]**

I took a second to gather my thoughts, and then when Hondo relaxed, I stuck him on the back of the head, knocking him out. I deactivated [Force Focus] and picked up his legs and put them onto the medical table and strapped wrists and ankles into place and left the medical bay, and went to the main hold and waited.

When the allotted time I had given the pirates had passed HK ushered in the weequay pirate, "Where is the captain I want to see him before any deals are made."

I looked at the weequay, "Did you hear him screaming?"

"No," he responded.

"Then he is alive, that much I can promise."

The pirate hesitates to respond, "What do you want."

I walked closer to him just a foot away from his face, "500,000 credits, and I want a copy of your nav computer data."

His mouth was agape, "500,000 credits are you insane?"

"I know where you are heading, so just be happy I didn't ask for more. Your ship alone is worth three million credits at least, and no one goes to an auction without money to spend."

The weequay ground his teeth, "Fine, you'll have your credits Jedi, and your nav data give me 30 minutes to copy the files to an external drive and to gather the credits, then we'll make the exchange."

"You have 10 minutes, or I'll start cutting off your captain's appendages." I looked to HK, "Show this one out and wait by the boarding ramp." HK flashed his eyes to indicate that he had received my orders. Once the pirate left the ship to gather what I asked for, I went to the cargo hold and yelled for T3.

The astromech came out from hiding and rolled up to me, making a series of beeps and woos.

"I think things are going well all things considered. I need you at the bridge we are going to be leaving soon. The weequay is going to be returning with updated navigation data. Once it's uploaded, I want you to compare the old and new. There is planetary data that is in the old data that shouldn't be present in the data we are about to receive. Account for all variables and then set a course for Dromund Kaas."

T3 responded with low pitched woo.

"Yes, I am aware of the risks, but there could be resources there that could be vital to the success of my future plans." T3 rolled out of the cargo bay beeping as he went. I sighed, "I swear HK, and you were programmed to have as much sass as you do, it can't be just an accident." I walked back through the ship to the boarding ramp and approached HK, who was on guard wielding the Gatling laser and scanning the hanger. "Update HK, have they made any attempts to take the ship."

Answer: No master, their numbers have been growing. I assume they are just waiting for the command to attack.

"What's the probability of success if they do?"

Calculated Answer: If they simply rush us, their chance of success is 50%. If they use the ceiling turbo laser to destroy the ship, they increase their success to 90%.

I crossed my arms and waited, "Only 90% why not 100%?"

Answer: The 10% success for us is due to you being in the equation master.

I smirked behind my mask, "I didn't know you were a charmer HK."

Commentary: Oohh, master, I am so disappointed in you right now. No, don't look at me.

I shook my head at HK's attitude and noticed the weequay who I spoke to earlier coming to the ship with two of his other crewmates carrying a large crate of what I assumed to be the credits. "Here are your credits, and here is the nav data you requested now hand over the captain."

I gestured for them to load it onto the ship and saw them share a look with the weequay who was overseeing the negotiation. He motioned them to load the crate, and they moved up the boarding ramp, and a couple of minutes later, they came back. I reached out my hand and pulled the nav data out of his hand and into mine. Before he could protest, I said, "I'll bring your captain to you; wait here." I walked back into the Fury, making a detour to the bridge. T3 was waiting there for me, and I handed him the nav data so he could do as I told him earlier.

I exited the bridge and went into the med bay, Hondo was awake now and looking rightly pissed. "I assume you've got what you want. Now, will you let me go."

I waved my hand and unlocked his restraints, and he got up from the medical table. "Don't try anything Hondo, and remember I can make you a cripple before you can say Jabba The Hutt."

As we reached the boarding ramp, I decided to be extra cautious and activate [Force Focus] the whole time having my lightsaber emitter on Hondo's spine. "Your captain is alive and well, now if you would be so kind as to open the hangar doors, I'll send him over."

The weequay responded, "Send the captain over first, and then we will open the doors."

"Don't test me, pirate." I saw the pirate look to Hondo for permission, and I dug the emitter just a little deeper to remind him to do as I wanted. Hondo nodded, and the pirate gave the order for the hanger doors to open. I took a step back away from Hondo and allowed him to walk down the boarding ramp.

That's when I felt a warning through the Force, and as Hondo reached his crew he reached out and grabbed a blaster from one of the pirates, "Kill them!" he yelled as he fired at me only for me to ignite my lightsaber and redirect the bolt at one of the pirates close to him. HK filled the hangar with plasma rounds, and I deflected any bolt that got too close as we moved slowly back into the ship.

Once the boarding ramp was closed, I ran into the bridge and yelled, "T3 get us out of here now!" The ship jerked as we left the hangar floor, and the landing gear was raised.

Advisement: I suggest we vacate the premises before we are destroyed.

The ship jerked again as the Fury took a hit to the shields from the interior turbo lasers on our way out of the Corona.

"T3 get us into hyperspace before this is the shortest escape in galactic history!" I heard the hyperdrive fire up and braced myself with the co-pilot chair as support, and a moment later, we were in hyperspace. I sighed, "Ace piloting T3, how did our shields hold up during all that?"

T3 beeped in response, "Shields held at 90%, the Rusaan Reformation must have affected space weaponry more than I initially thought." I gathered my composure and stashed my lightsaber away, "When we get close to Dromund Kaas let me know T3," he beeped at me in confirmation. "HK, follow me to the cargo hold we need to check our haul out and make sure there aren't any trackers amongst the credits." HK and I went to the cargo hold, and as we got closer, HK put a hand up in front of me to stop me.

Caution: Master, you should allow me to investigate the cargo for any traps.

HK approached the crate and began scanning it with his sensors, then he knelt and started tinkering with something that I didn't recognize.

Statement: The pirates rigged the crate to explode upon the opening master. Good thing you have someone as intelligent as I or your meatbag body would have been splattered all over the cargo hold.

"You ever refer to me as a meatbag again, HK, and I'll install a pacifist package and drop you off some remote world at a kindergarten."

Apology: I am so very sorry, master. Please don't joke about things like that.

"You find anything else other than a rigged explosive?"

Answer: No master, the contents of the crate are 457,000 credits exactly.

"Of course they shorted us some credits, I am not even surprised honesty."

Question: Is there anything else I can do for you until we arrive at Dromund Kaas master?

"No, HK, your time is yours till we reach the planet. If I need anything, I'll use the commlink to summon you." HK flashed his eyes at me, and I turned on my heels and left the cargo hold and went to the captain's quarters. I walked into my room and climbed onto my bed and sat cross-legged, and released a heavy sigh. I closed my eyes and pulled up the quest log in the menu.

**Quest Added: Pirates of the Outer Rim **

**Main Objective: Capture, Kill or convince Hondo to be your Ally. [Completed] **

**Bonus Objective: Discover the location of the black market auction. [250xp] **

**Bonus Objective:?**

Sweet, 250xp closer to my next level up, now what to do till we reach Dromund Kaas. I have a theory I want to test out; logic says that if I can manifest quests by thought, then maybe I can manifest force powers somewhat the same way. I brought my hands together in front of me and focused on drawing force energy to them to create an electrical current.

**[Force Power Created: Force Lightning] **

I couldn't help but let a grin come across my face as I saw the electricity passed between my fingers. Unlimited Power! Somewhere on Coruscant Palpatine is probably is sneezing after that thought, let's try another. I grabbed my lightsaber and ignited it in my hand tossed it and used the Force to manipulate around my body then back into my hand

**[Force Power Created: Throw Lightsaber] **

Honestly, now that I know I can create force powers by having a rough idea of how they should work, this opens up to many potential options to even wrap my mind around. I'll have to be sure not to waste any force upgrade points on abilities that aren't very useful. I know Jedi can heal their allies through the Force, but that doesn't work on droids, and since I don't have any biological companions yet, that's not a priority when I can heal myself with Force devour if I get desperate. I uncrossed my legs and laid down on my bed. You know what I think I have earned some sleep, I've not been alive in this world a full day and I could have died more times then I care to count, I think I've earned a few hours of shut-eye.

**The Gamer **

**Species: Sith **

**Level 2 550xp **

**Increased Force Tier upon creation **

**Dark Side symbiosis. Dark side corruption does not affect this species (+2 Wisdom) **

**Gender: Male **

**Class: Force Novice **

**Starts at Force Tier 1 **

**Novice levels of Force abilities Push, Pull, Jump and Mind Trick **

**Attributes****: **

**Strength 8 (-1) - Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory **

**Dexterity 15 (+2) - Determines reflexes and reaction time **

**Constitution 10 (0) - Determines physical endurance and the ability to resist physical elements **

**Intelligence 12 (+1) - Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier] **

**Wisdom 12 + 2 = 14 (+2) - Determines the amount of Force Points available. **

**Charisma 12 (+1) - Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given. **

**Skills****: **

**Lightsaber Combat Form VII Juyo: 15 **

**Melee Weapons: 0 **

**Awareness: 10 **

**Computer Use: 0 **

**Demolitions: 0 **

**[Tier I] Persuade: 37 - At this Tier, the user can have a companion. **

**Repair: 5 **

**Stealth: 2 **

**Treat Injury: 0 **

**Feats****: **

**Inspiring Leader - All companion classes and influence increased by 1 tier point. +25 to persuade. **

**Toughness - +5 Hp per level. Applies on level taken and every level after. **

**Force Tier [III] - This Tier of force power is shared by the likes of Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Darth Sidious, and Vitiate. **

**Unique Abilities **

**[Force Manifested] **

**Increased Force tier and selection of age and planet to be placed upon creation. **

**[Force Devour (Tier III)] **

**A force power that allows the user to sap the Force from another to regenerate health and force points. Potency increases with force tier. **

**At Tier 3, the user can devour entire cities for their sustenance. Multiple uses before cooldown can lead to unforeseeable consequences. **

**[Battle Meditation (Tier III)] **

**A force power that considerably boosts the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. It requires intense concentration and requires focus to maintain. Potency increases with force tier. **

**At this Tier, the user can influence an entire city or vessel at one time. **

**Force Powers **

**[Force Push (Tier I)] - A telekinetic ability of the Force that was used in an offensive or defensive manner. **

**[Force Pull (Tier I)] - A telekinetic ability of the Force that was used in an offensive or defensive manner. **

**[Force Jump (Tier I)] - Uses the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. **

**[Mind Trick (Tier I)] - It allows the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. **

**[Force Focus (Tier III)] - Allows the practitioner to increase his Dex stat by 2 at the cost of force points. **

**At this Tier, Dex is increased by six, and force cost is quartered. **

**[Force Vision (Tier 1)]**

**This ability reveals the details of quest objectives. At this Tier, visions are sporadic, and the user cannot choose what information is revealed and can only be used on a weekly basis. **

**[Force Lightning (Tier )] - An offensive technique that involves a discharge of electrical energy from the practitioner's hands. Affect's one target. **

**[Lightsaber Throw (Tier 1)] - An ability to manipulate the user's lightsaber in both offensive and defensive manner. Affects one target. **

**Inventory****:**

**Sith Mask - Used during the days of the Jedi Civil War by some Sith to block outside influences and allow the user to focus without distraction. [Immunity: Mind Reading] **

**Sith Acolyte Armor - Used mostly for frontline Sith combatants, and this armor offers extra protection while also allowing the user to access force powers. Two weapon slots available **

**Equipped Weapons Sith Lightsaber **

**Miscellaneous Computer Spikes: 10 Machine Parts: 0 Credits: 457,000 **

**Name: HK-47 **

**Level 2 550xp **

**Species: Droid **

**Force Points are disabled. **

**+4 Intelligence **

**Gender: N/A **

**Companion Influence [Tier IV] -At this Tier, the companion will never betray you or your will. **

**Class: Assassin Droid [Tier II]**

**It starts at Tier I in Ranged Weapons and Melee weapons. **

**At Tier II, HK has unlocked the knowledge of how to handle explosive +25 to Demolitions skill. **

**Attributes****: **

**Strength 14 (+2) - Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory **

**Dexterity 12(+1) - Determines reflexes and reaction time **

**Constitution 10 (0) - Determines physical endurance and the ability to resist physical elements **

**Intelligence 16 (+3) - Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier] **

**Wisdom 10 - Determines the amount of Force Points available. **

**Charisma 8 (-1) - Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given. **

**Skills****: **

**[Tier I] Melee Weapons: 25 - Dueling Tier 1 Unlocked **

**[Tier I] Ranged Weapons: 25 - Heavy Weapons can be used proficiently **

**Awareness: 0 **

**Computer Use: 0 **

**[Tier I]Demolitions: 25 - It can now use explosive charges to blast through some walls and doors. **

**Persuade: 0 **

**Repair: 0 **

**Stealth: 23 **

**Treat Injury: 0 **

**Dueling [Tier I] - This level of proficiency is associated with the average padawan or someone who is just getting accustomed to swinging a blade. **

**Inventory****: **

**HK Chassis Four weapon slots available Sith Blaster Rifle **

**Equipped Weapons [Heavy Blaster Pistol] [Heavy Blaster Pistol] **

**[Heavy Gatling Laser] [Vibroblade] **

**Miscellaneous 5 Thermal Detonators 3 Detonation Packs **


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of the fury dropping out of hyperspace stirred me from my sleep. I pulled myself out of bed and attached my mask to my armor belt then made my way to the ship's bridge. As I reached the bridge, T3 noticed me and beeped a greeting. "So, this is what remains of Dromund Kaas." As I looked at the bridge window, I could see Dromund Kaas in the distance. Even from this distance from the planet, I could make out what I believed to be impact craters from an orbital bombardment. Dromund Kaas, from appearance, looked to be devastated. There were no translucent lights that would give one the impression that sentient life was present. In the space around the planet were husks of old sith ships destroyed from a conflict that happened ten millennia ago. The most prominent of the space debris was a derelict space station; it dwarfed the rest of the debris, and although it was destroyed, there were significant parts of the station that were intact. "That must be what's left of the Emperor's Fortress."

**Quest Added: The Shadow's Of An Empire**

**Main Objective: Explore The Capital Of The Old Sith Empire.**

**Bonus Objective:?**

**Bonus Objective:?**

Observation: It appears that this planet has been left untouched for some time.

Recommendation: I would be cautious master; any information about this planet is scarce on the holonet. There is no telling what we might encounter on the surface.

"There is no reward without risk HK, and Dromund Kaas was once the home to many powerful sith, the Dark Side is strong here. My instincts tell me that there is something important here that we must discover. T3, find us a place to land on the surface, HK, you're with me." A sudden wave of dark side energy washed over me, and I barely manage to hold myself upright.

Observation: Do you need any medical attention master?

"No, wait for me at the boarding ramp, HK. I am going to take a minute to meditate in my quarters, I'll be along shortly." I made my way back to my quarters slowly; once I reached my room, the feeling of Dark Side energy washed over me again, but I was more prepared, and it didn't affect me as it did earlier when I was relaxed.

I heard whispers in my mind in the dialect of the ancient sith language. "You do not belong here, kin" I looked around the room for the source of the whispers.

I spoke to the empty room, "You use the dark side to hide your presence from me like a coward."

The dark side swirled around me, touching my power, and then manifesting a figure in front of me. "I have existed for countless millenniums, and you remind me of myself when I was still alive and was known as Tenebrae."

I clenched my hands into fists, "I thought you were destroyed, Valkorion. If you intend to claim my body, you will find that I am not such easy prey."

The apparition of Valkorion didn't respond immediately, "My will is absolute, unique you may be you are no match for a god." Valkorion extended his spirit, and I could feel him trying to push my spirit out of my body and take its place. I responded to his assault by activating [Force Devour]. The amount of raw power was more than I expected, I could feel myself reaching the limits of my force devour ability.

Valkorian's face shifted from certain to irritated, then finally fear. "Enough!" Valkorion had ceased in his attempt to claim my body and was knelt before me. His spirit was pulsing in and out while I was radiating power above him. "It's not possible, I am a god!"

I took a step closer to Valkorian, "You are no god Valkorian, all I see is the remnants of a man who was gifted with the ability to create something more than himself. You could have been so much more, but like so many others who use the dark side, you were never satisfied. You drove our species to near extinction, and you created multiple empires to have them fall because of your ineptitude to foresee the imperfections in yourself. You allowed full victory to slip through your fingers multiple times because of your hubris; I pity you."

Valkorian's apparition snarled, "Pity! Who are you to pity me! It took the entire galaxy united to prevent my dominance!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his arrogance, "That is true, but it need not have even gotten that far Valkorion, you could have achieved victory many times throughout your life. You had the opportunity during the Mandalorian Wars. After that, you could have easily swept the galaxy with the use of the Star Forge, with Revan and Malak leading the way any resistance that Republic could have mustered even with the aid of the Jedi would have stood no chance. You are a failure to your species Valkorian, you could have created something truly marvelous, but your inability to seize the moment and your refusal to share power was your downfall."

Valkorion gritted his teeth and slowly stood, "I sense the same ambition to rule in you, perhaps you will succeed where I failed. There are those in the dark that share this ambition. You could rival them, I suspect, if only you had some... guidance." I crossed my arms in front of me, "There is nothing you know that I cannot gain through my pursuits; most of all, I wouldn't trust you. I have weakened you beyond recovery, why shouldn't I devour the rest of you and exile you to oblivion."

Valkorion glared at me, "I know of things that could be useful to you, things that would give you an advantage over your adversaries. For instance, there is a Holocron stored deep below the ruins of the imperial palace that might be of interest."

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, "What do you gain from this arrangement."

"To witness the fulfillment of a dream that we both share. I'm interested in seeing whose will is absolute, yours or theirs."

"They are destined to fail, they are married to ideas that didn't work in the past, and it won't work now. The rule of two only made betrayal foreseeable it didn't solve the problem of the sith destroying themselves."

Valkorion shifted, "You intrigue me, I have never accounted one of our species who spoke about our culture as you do, what do you call yourself?"

"I smirked at Valkorion, I am Sith'ari, and I will lead the Sith and destroy them, then raise them from death and make them stronger than before."

The last image I saw of Valkorian was him smiling back at me, "Time will tell." The ancient sith emperor then disappeared. I felt the fury reach the surface of the planet, and I received a new notification.

**[Ally Gained: [Force Ghost] Valkorian]**

**Tenebrae—known to the Old Sith Empire as Vitiate and known to the Eternal Empire as Valkorion—was an ancient dark side entity of enormous power who manipulated galactic affairs for 1,500 years.**

**[Tier I] - Valkorian has shown interest in you and will share information and knowledge with you on occasion.**

**Quest Added: The Shadow's Of An Empire**

**Main Objective: Explore The Capital Of The Old Sith Empire.**

**Bonus Objective: Find Valkorian's Holocron On Dromund Kaas.**

**Bonus Objective:?**

I pushed the confrontation with Valkorian to the back of my mind putting my mask back on my face and pulling up my hood, and I made my way to the boarding ramp. HK was waiting for me at the exit of the fury. He had switched out the gatling cannon for the sith blaster rifle, most likely considering we were going to be trekking through swamp and jungle. HK and I walked down the boarding ramp and was greeted with the sight of a deteriorated hangar. T3 had managed to find a section of the old sith capital spaceport that was clear enough for the ship to land. The landing pad was covered with caved-in parts of ceiling, and the vegetation was pushing through the cement surface in some places. I pushed out with my senses to feel the dark side shift around the planet, and amongst my senses, I could sense clusters of dark side energy.

**[Force Power Created: Force Sense]**

"We aren't alone here, HK, be cautious, shoot first, ask questions later." HK flashed his eyes at me in confirmation, and we made our way cautiously through the jungle. I could sense the beasts of the jungle stir as we moved passed them; none of them ventured close enough to warrant a response. The creatures weren't what worried me; it was something else just at the edge of my awareness that did. I knew something or someone was close by following as we made our way deeper into the jungle, I couldn't pinpoint their location. The denseness of the jungle cleared, and the structure of a temple came into view, yet it wasn't in ruin; it was well maintained.

**[Bonus Objective: Completed]**

"You walk amongst the dark, but it does not cling to you as others. No, it sustains you, and you sustain it. You are… unique."

Commentary: Make yourself known so that I may eliminate you meatbag.

My eyes scanned to pinpoint the location of the owner who was speaking to me, "Show yourself, and perhaps I shall grace you with my name."

At the top of the temple steps, a man's form was conjured by shadow, and he had a third eye and a cloak of stars about him. HK aimed the blaster and pulled the trigger as he came into view. The bolt shot forth, and the man deflected the bolt with his hand sending the bolt into the ground. The man waved his hand, and HK's blaster exploded in its hands, HK reflectively reached for both of his heavy blaster pistols and aimed them at the figure. At that moment, energy struck HK causing the droid to spazz then finally power down. I considered igniting my lightsaber, but considering how easily HK was rendered combat ineffective, I decided to try a different method.

I looked at the figure at the top of the temple from behind my mask, "Apologizes for my droids behavior stranger, I am Sith'ari, and the force has guided me to the place."

The man at the top of the temple didn't reply but made his way slowly down the steps to the foot of the temple. "Many have claimed that title in the past, and many have believed with the same conviction to be Sith'ari."

I took a step closer to him, "They weren't pure Sith, only clowns who appropriated a culture that wasn't their own."

"What makes you different from them?" the man replied. I reached for my mask and removed it from its place, showing my crimson skin with distinct beard tentacles and maroon eyes, "My blood."

The man was visibly unsettled with my physical revelation, "The true Sith are extinct, you cannot exist." At that moment, a half a dozen other robed figures made themselves known to HK and me.

"I stand before you, yet you have the gall to insist that I don't exist, who are you human."

The man regained his composure, "I am Darth Millennial, and these are my initiates."

"If you are sith, then why don't you observe the rule of two?" I said.

"We reject the rule of two and observe the rule of power here."

I couldn't help but be visibly irritated, "The rule of power, you trade one flawed code for another, given the time you will perish from the same failing as those who came before you."

Millennial gave me a look of curiosity, "Tell me Sith'ari if both the rule of two and rule of power are flawed, then how will you organize the sith?"

I looked to the hooded figures and responded, "Our code lacks direction, power for the sake of power is useless. I will unify the galaxy under one leader and one culture with a single purpose. The Sith will evolve from simple title to the name of a people not constrained by species or force sensitivity."

The initiates that were gathered began whispering amongst themselves until Millennial spoke. "The Dark Force serves the will of the force. Your future is the only future that has ever been shielded by sight. The dark side shields you like a mother does its child, Sith'ari."

I crossed my arms, "If the will of the force is to seek balance and the force has brought me to Dromund Kaas, then perhaps our meeting is the will of the force." Millennial closed his eyes, leaving only his third eye open, and when he did so, I got a notification.

**[Add Ally: Darth Millennial] **

**[Yes] **

**[No] **

I mentally selected yes, and as I did so, Millennial's third eye started darting frantically and then after a couple of seconds settled on me. His other eyes opened, and he took a deep breath, "You are who you claim to be. I have seen the future that you will craft through determination and blood, and it is marvelous." Millennial stepped forward and knelt before me, "I will serve you, Sith'ari."

The acolytes all followed Millennial's lead and knelt as well. "Rise Darth Millennial I accept your fealty. You shall be the first Darth of my new sith order. I am offering you great honor and massive responsibility, Millennial." Millennial stood and gave a half-bow, "I understand and accept this honor, what are your instruction's my emperor?"

"I need a guide to the ruins of Kaas City, there is something there that the force is leading me to."

Millennial snapped his fingers, and his followers surrounded us. "The jungle is not safe, and the ruins are quite a distance, we should travel with an escort. Your droid will remain inactive for some time I will have some acolytes take him back to your ship."

I nodded, and a pair of acolytes stayed behind with HK while the rest lead Millennial and I through the jungle. "How many acolytes do you have following you?"

Millennial responded, "Two dozen in total, all of them were once Jedi and have abandoned the Order."

I looked at him with a questioning gaze, "I assume they are all above suspicion."

He nodded, "Yes, there are no traitors amongst our number; my gift of foresight has prevented any such treachery."

"Good, what would you rank them in the old way are there any of them that are worthy of the rank Lord?"

"None of them currently have the knowledge or skill currently to warrant the title, in my opinion. Some may have the potential to become such, but much instruction would still be needed."

I looked around at the acolytes then responded, "Experience and conflict always have bred the most competent sith, as of now you will lead them in the reconstruction of Kaas City. Do what you can with the resources you have available on the planet."

"We shall do as you command Sith'ari." A couple of hours passed, and we entered the ruins of Kaas City, the signs of the orbital bombardment was easily seen with the old imperial citadel being the only structure that was somewhat standing. "I must go for the rest of the way alone."

Millennial nodded and handed me a portable holo communicator, "Take this, all communication is isolated to the planet's surface because of the electric atmosphere."

I took the holo communicator and made my way deeper into the ruins letting the force guide me to the imperial citadel. As I reached the entrance, I had to telekinetically move fallen beams and rubble to enter the citadel. From my position inside I took in the sight of the ruin, where there once stood a technological marvel of engineering there was now just broken glass, hanging steel beams and plasma burns.

Valkorian's ghost manifested itself next to me, taking in the view of his old empire. "All that's left of my ambition is the ruin of this place. It was beautiful to me when I saw it finally finished, yet in the end, it was my order that saw it destroyed. I wanted to replace a broken and corrupted Sith Empire with a new Eternal one, and that too did not last in the end. Remember this moment, Sith'ari. If not, you are doomed to repeat it."

Valkorion disappeared, and I continued my journey through the citadel, the force guiding my path as I went, eventually coming to a hidden hatch that leads below the ruin. I opened the hatch with the force and dropped down using the force to cushion my fall. The walls around me close, and it was at that moment, I realized that I had descended into a labyrinth. Valkorion appeared once more and led me further into the labyrinth. The journey was silent, and I lost my ability to notice the passage of time the dark and Valkorian were my only company. Valkorion stopped in front of what looked like to me upon first glance as a dead end.

"I assumed you knew where you were going, Valkorion."

Valkorion turned, "I have shown you the way up till this point; if you can't discover the rest, you aren't worthy of acquiring what lies beyond."

His ghost disappeared and left me in the dark, I closed my eyes and reached out to touch the wall in front of me. There was a very slight draft underneath the stone; it wasn't a dead end. I used the force to raise the heavy stone with one hand slightly struggling to do so, only to meet with another stone door to raise. I realized what I had to do, so I stepped forward underneath the door I was holding and used the force to raise the other with my opposite hand. This cycle continued for a while, and for the first time, I saw my force pool reach the halfway point. I kept raising walking forward, then dropping the stone behind me until I raised the final door, and light burst through illuminating a vault. In the center was a platform holding a sith Holocron, and at its foot was a durasteel crate.

Valkorion reappeared as I approached the Holocron, "I see that my assumption about you was correct, this vault was constructed so that only I could enter. I wonder how many tried and failed to get to this vault to only be smashed underneath tons of stone."

I knelt to open the crate but couldn't because it was locked and secured by a number pad.

Before I could ask for the code, Valkorion said, "873294058342."

I keyed in the numbers and heard the pressure seals release, and I opened the crate to find something I had not expected, Mandalore's Mask. I picked up the mask.

**[Bonus Objective: Completed] **

I looked at Valkorion questingly. "It was a keepsake, after Revan's failed attempt at my life. Sometime after, Dromund Kaas was visited by a Canderous Ordo and a small strike force of Mandoalorian's. They made it planetside, but they didn't get very far; it took two members of the dark council to bring the Mandalorians down. It served as a reminder to me that some of the most effective tools are the ones who don't have to rely on the force." I reached out and took the Holocron and used the force to open it."

**[Bonus Objective: Complete] **

**[Force Point: Acquired] **

The Holocron opened, and instead of there being a hologram of Valkorian, a galaxy map appeared with the planet' of Dantooine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, and Korriban highlighted.

I looked at Valkorion, "Is this a joke; I know already that all those planets have star maps on them that lead to the star forge. The Republic destroyed the star forge, how is the location of maps that lead to destroyed space factory useful to me."

I could tell that I had unsettled Valkorion with my knowledge of the star maps and star forge. "The Republic did destroy the forge, yes, but Rakatan technology is self-repairing. I would think that 10,000 years is enough time for the station to restore itself completely.

**[Quest Added: Search For The Star Forge] **

The Jedi, in their foolishness, decided that a reemergence of a culture that had once enslaved much of the known galaxy would incite panic or fear, so they destroyed all knowledge of the system."

I shook my head in unbelief, "I am always consistently surprised by the complete idiocy of the Jedi Order."

Valkorion nodded in agreement, "Even in my time, the Jedi have always been easily outmaneuvered; they very rarely surprised me." Valkkorian waved a hand, and a wall in the vault shifted, and a passage opened, "This is your way back to the surface, we will speak later."

Valkorion's form faded away, and I made my way through the passage and coming upon an elevator. I walked up to the console, but the elevator lacked power and didn't respond; lucky enough, there was an emergency hatch on the ceiling. I opened the hatch and began my long climb back to the surface. The climb was long, and my arms ached when I reached the top of the elevator shaft. I opened the door and swung myself to the opening and found myself back on the surface of Dromund Kaas, yet far from Kaas city.

I reached down to my belt and grabbed my holo communicator and called Darth Millennial. "My Lord, how may I be of service?"

"Send a detachment to my coordinates I require an escort back to my ship."

"Already done, my Lord, I assume you will be leaving Dromund Kaas?"

"Yes, for now. I can sense things are in motion even now and I have no time to spare. I am needed elsewhere, your priority should be to get the old relay tower up and running. I plan to send you resources to assist in the recovery and resettlement of Dromund Kaas."

The hologram gave me a half bow, "I will do as you command my lord." I ended the holo call and waited for my escort to arrive.

-Time Skip-

I was in my quarters looking at the two things I recovered from Dromund Kaas. Both Mandalore's Mask and Valkorion's Holocron were going to be critical in my plans for my new empire.

**[Empire Management Screen Available] **

I mentally brought up the game menu and selected the new option. A screen of the galaxy filled my view, it looked like a normal galaxy map, but on the top of the screen it said Sith Empire.

**Sith Empire [Unrest Level 0 Stable]**

**[Allies]**

**[Force Ghost] Valkorion**

**Tenebrae—known to the Old Sith Empire as Vitiate and known to the Eternal Empire as Valkorion—was an ancient dark side entity of enormous power who manipulated galactic affairs for 1,500 years.**

**[Loyalty Tier I] - Valkorian has shown interest in you and will share information and knowledge with you on occasion.**

**Darth Millennial**

**Millennial is a talented Force-user and has powerful precognitive abilities.**

**[Loyalty Tier IV] - Millennial has received visions from the force that lead him to commit himself completely to you. +100 Sith Order **

**[Community] **

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Community stat represents the current population of the empire.**

**[Loyalty]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Loyalty stat represents the ruler's favor among their citizens.**

**[Military]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Military stat represents the army's prowess and their ability to stave off threats to your territories.**

**[Economy]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Economy stat represents the current productivity of the state and directly affects the empire's income.**

**[Relations]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Relations stat represents the diplomatic ties of the empire, both external and internal.**

**[Sith Order]**

**The Sith Order stat represents the power and scale of your empire's force sensitives.**

**Value: 150 Tier: 0**

**[Stability]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Stability Stat represents internal security and compliance of your subjects. **

**[Culture]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Culture stat measures the cultural and educational development of your empire and its subjects.**

**[Espionage]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Espionage stat represents the current influence of your spy network and counter-intelligence efforts.**

**[Controlled Planets]**

**[Capital] Dromund Kaas: **

**Dromund Kaas' atmosphere is heavily charged with electricity to the point that lightning was a near-constant sight in the almost perpetually clouded sky, a result of the Sith Emperor's experiments in arcane and forbidden uses of the dark side of the force. **

**State: Devastated**

**Total building slots: 1 Available Building Spots: 0**

**Dark Force Temple:**

**Serves as a dark side nexus and place of knowledge for those interested in learning the ways of the force.**

**+50 Sith Order**

Maybe the game doesn't hate me as much as I thought, this should make things much easier to gauge. I need to consider what I should do next…

**[Quest: The Shadows Of An Empire]**

**Main Objective: Explore The Capital Of The Old Sith Empire.[500xp]**

**Bonus Objective: Discover the Dark Force Temple [250xp]**

**Bonus Objective: Find Valkorion's hidden Holocron [500xp]**

**[Quest: Rise Of The Mandalorians]**

**Main Objective:?**

**Bonus Objective: Find Mandalore's Mask [500xp]**

**[Quest: I am the CIS]**

**Main Objective:?**

**Bonus Objective:?**

**[Quest: My best friend HK-47]**

**Main Objective:?**

**[Quest: Search For The Star Forge]**

**Main Objective: Activate the star maps on Dantooine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, and Korriban to find the location of the Star Forge.**

**[Quest: Pirates of the Outer Rim] **

**Main Objective: Capture, Kill, or convince Hondo to be your Ally. [500xp] **

**Bonus Objective: Discover the location of the black market auction. [250xp] **

**Bonus Objective: Failed**

That sucks, I missed something in the Pirates of the Outer Rim quest. It looks like I have three level-ups for HK and I that I have to worry about. I've got three force points from leveling and one force point from the Holocron. I put one point in too Force Vision and got an updated description.

**[Force Vision (Tier II)] - This ability reveals the details of quest objectives. At this Tier, visions are more stable, and the user can choose what information is revealed and can only be used daily. I decided to go ahead and invest a second into the same ability.**

**[Force Vision (Tier III)] - This ability reveals the details of quest objectives. At this Tier, visions are stable and easily navigated by the user. All objective information is given upon receiving a quest. **

Woah, that's insanely useful I'm going to bump it to its max.

Action, unavailable Tier IV, is restricted to users with Force Tier 4.

Well damn, guess potential omnipotence is off the table. Damn your game for being balanced. Two points left then well, I guess I can't max out Force Focus, so I'll sink one point into Force Lightning and keep the other stored just in case. Now to distribute the skill points too HK and I and that will be the level ups done with. I put thirteen points into Persuade to open up the ability to have a second companion then I put 10 points to upgrade my lightsaber form to Tier one.

**[Dueling Mechanic Enabled] **

A new bar appeared next to my health and force bars, it was green and upon enabling the new ability the knowledge of what it was popped into my head, It was a posture bar. Ahh, so that's how dueling will work if you break the opponent's posture, you'll be able to strike a critical blow. It's a good thing I didn't attempt any in-depth combat. My posture wouldn't have held too long in a long drawn out encounter before a blaster bolt ended my life. With that in mind, I'm going to commit 25 more points to my lightsaber form. Sweet, now I do more damage to an opponent's posture who aren't Juyo users, and I take reduced posture damage from them as well, plus my posture was increased as well. I'll sink the rest of the points into stealth and even out my stats.

Now it's HK's turn, and I've got a whopping sixty-nine skill points to distribute. Let's see put two points into stealth to get its first Tier to unlock. Woah HK can pickpocket now, should I dump 25 more into stealth just for curiosity's sake. In all honesty, it makes sense that he's sneaky he's an Assassin Droid. I dumped the 25 skill points into stealth and read the updated description; oh god no, what have I done. HK can not only pickpocket but can also leave things in people's pockets without being noticed, and I won't allow myself to explore the possibilities with that ability right now. Forty seven skill points left, how about 25 in awareness and the rest in Repair. Now where to next, still don't know how far along the whole situation with Naboo is. I need to head that way, but I should stop somewhere along the way and get an update on the news.

I clicked on my mask to activate my communicator, "T3, set a course to Onderon." The droid beeped in confirmation to my orders and a few moments later I felt the ship jump into hyperspace. I can't help but be curious about Dxun, and I refuse to believe that all the clan's that Canderous was able to rally died in his failed attempt to recover Reven on Dromund Kaas.

**[Quest Added: Mandalore The Preserver's Legacy] **

**Main Objective:**** Find the lost members of Clan Ordo on Dxun.**

Oh Canderous, you beautiful bastard, I knew you were my favorite KOTOR companion for a reason. Okay, so gather info on Naboo when we arrive in the system and discover how far along I am in the cannon and then make a stop on Dxun and find and convince the Mandalorians there too join me, easy enough right?

Announcement: Sorry for the wait everyone, got busy with the holidays coming up and all that. I hope I don't upset people with the decision to give the gamer Mandalore's Mask. I couldn't for the life of me find where in the cannon it would be because there isn't any reference to what happened to Canderous Ordo that I could find. This is a fanfic, and I wanted to introduce the empire-building part of the fic, so I came up with what happened in the story. I'm super excited for the next chapters to come, going to be introducing some characters from the movies you can probably guess who :P In the next chapters, an updated Empire Management Screen will be after the gamer and companion character sheet. Cheers.

**The Gamer **

**Species: Sith**

**Level 4 2800xp**

**Increased Force Tier upon creation**

**Dark Side symbiosis. Dark side corruption does not affect this species (+2 Wisdom)**

**Gender: Male**

**Class: Force Novice**

**Starts at Force Tier 1**

**Novice levels of Force abilities Push, Pull, Jump and Mind Trick**

**Attributes:**

**Strength 8 (-1) - Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity 15 (+2) - Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution 10 (0) - Determines physical fortitude and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence 12 (+1) - Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom 12 + 2 = 14 (+2) - Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma 12 (+1) - Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

**Skills:**

**[Tier II] Lightsaber Combat Form VII Juyo: 50 - At this Tier, you are adept in Juyo; you do increased posture damage to all opposing postures, and your posture is increased, and the amount of posture damage done to you by none Juyo users is reduced.**

**Melee Weapons: 0**

**Awareness: 10**

**Computer Use: 0**

**Demolitions: 0**

**[Tier II] Persuade: 50 - At this Tier, the user can have two companions.**

**Repair: 5**

**Stealth: 5**

**Treat Injury: 0**

**Feats:**

**Inspiring Leader - All companion classes and influence increased by 1 tier point. +25 to persuade.**

**Toughness - +5 Hp per level. Applies on level taken and every level after.**

**Force Tier [III] - This Tier of force power is shared by the likes of Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Darth Sidious, and Vitiate.**

**Unique Abilities**

**[Force Manifested]**

**Increased Force tier and selection of age and planet to be placed upon creation.**

**[Force Devour (Tier III)]**

**A force power that allows the user to sap the force from another to regenerate health and force points. Potency increases with force tier.**

**At this Tier, the user can devour entire cities for their sustenance. Multiple uses before cooldown can lead to unforeseeable consequences.**

**[Battle Meditation (Tier III)]**

**A force power that considerably boosts the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. It requires intense concentration and focus to maintain. Potency increases with force tier.**

**At this Tier, the user can influence an entire city or vessel at one time.**

**Force Powers**

**[Force Lightning (Tier II )] - An offensive technique that involves a discharge of electrical energy from the practitioner's hands. ****Affects a group of target's directly in front of you****. **

**[Lightsaber Throw (Tier I)] - An ability to manipulate the user's lightsaber in both offensive and defensive manner. Affects one target. **

**[Force Vision (Tier III)] - This ability reveals the details of quest objectives. At this Tier, visions are stable and easily navigated by the user. All objective information is given upon receiving a quest. Also reveals all information on current quests upon refreshing the menu. **

**[Force Sense (Tier I)] - could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger, and the presence of the dark side. **

**[Force Push (Tier I)] - A telekinetic ability of the force that was used in an offensive or defensive manner.**

**[Force Pull (Tier I)] - A telekinetic ability of the force that was used in an offensive or defensive manner.**

**[Force Jump (Tier I)] - Uses the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability.**

**[Mind Trick (Tier I)] - It allows the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage.**

**[Force Focus (Tier III)] - Allows the practitioner to increase his Dex stat by 2 at the cost of force points.**

**At this Tier, Dex is increased by six, and force cost is quartered.**

**Inventory: **

**Sith Mask [Equipped]: **

**Used during the days of the Jedi Civil War by some Sith to block outside influences and allow the user to focus without distraction.**

**Immunity: Mind Reading**

**Sith Acolyte Armor [Equipped]:**

**Used mostly for frontline Sith combatants, this armor offers extra protection while also allowing the user to access force powers.**

**Two weapon slots available**

**Mandalore's Mask:**

**A ceremonial war mask is worn by the Mandalore, the traditional leader of the Mandalorian warrior clans.**

**Immunity: Mind Reading**

**Loyalty Lock: Mandalorians Tier IV**

**Valcorion's Holocron:**

**An information-storage datacron device that Valkorion used to secure the location of the star maps. **

**+1 Force Point on the discovery**

**Equipped Weapons**

**Sith Lightsaber**

**Miscellaneous:**

**Computer Spikes: 10**

**Machine Parts: 0**

**Credits: 457,000**

**Name: HK-47**

**Level 4 2800xp**

**Species: Droid**

**Force Points are disabled.**

**+4 Intelligence**

**Gender: N/A**

**Companion Influence [Tier IV] -At this Tier, the companion will never betray you or your will.**

**Class: Assassin Droid [Tier II]**

**It starts at Tier I in Ranged Weapons and Melee weapons.**

**At Tier II, HK has unlocked the knowledge of how to handle explosive +25 to Demolitions skill.**

**Attributes:**

**Strength 14 (+2) - Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity 12(+1) - Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution 10 (0) - Determines physical endurance and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence 16 (+3) - Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom 10 - Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma 8 (-1) - Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

**Skills:**

**[Tier I] Melee Weapons: 25 - Dueling Tier 1 Unlocked**

**[Tier I] Ranged Weapons: 25 - Heavy Weapons can be used proficiently**

**[Tier I] Awareness: 25 - At this Tier, the user has unlocked the ability to find hidden objects.**

**Computer Use: 0**

**[Tier I]Demolitions: 25 - At this Tier, the user can use explosive charges to blast through some walls and doors.**

**Persuade: N/A**

**Repair: 17**

**[Tier II]Stealth: 50 - At this Tier, the user's stealth detection radius is reduced even more and makes the user harder to detect. The user can now leave objects in the target's pocket without being noticed.**

**Treat Injury: 0**

**Dueling [Tier I] - This level of proficiency is associated with the average padawan or someone who is just getting accustomed to swinging a blade.**

**Inventory: **

**HK Chassis**

**Four weapon slots available**

**Sith Blaster Rifle**

**Equipped Weapons**

**[Heavy Blaster Pistol]**

**[Heavy Blaster Pistol]**

**[Heavy Gatling Laser]**

**[Vibroblade]**

**Miscellaneous**

**5 Thermal Detonators**

**2 Detonation Packs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcement: Thank you all for the criticism in the reviews. I plan on seeing this fiction through to the complete finish and have no intention of abandoning it for those of you with those concerns. I have decided to do updated character sheets and empire management sheets at the end of every chapter. That's where most of the gaming info is, and honestly, it's one of my favorite parts of this fic. If you have no interest in that aspect of the fic and are here for just the character and story progression, then ignore the info and stat dump at the end. This is also the point where the story is going to start going VERY AU, I'm inserting some more OC's and I'm going off the reservation with cannon, so there is your warning, enjoy the chapter.**

When the fury dropped out of hyperspace in the Japrael system, I immediately accessed the holonet and started searching for news about Naboo. The first article that came up was headlined "Jedi's Sent To Negotiate End Of Naboo Blockade." The article's contents were mostly assurance from Valorum that he had faith that the Jedi would negotiate the end blockade and that republic's peace would be upheld. The article was roughly a week old, so my best guess was that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were probably already on Tatooine. I had hoped that I would have more time left, I had intentions to get to Anakin before Qui-Gon did and train the boy myself. Unlike the Jedi, I would free both him and his mother, and I did not quarrel with him having attachments. It was too late for that now, Qui-Gon will be set in seeing Anakin become a Jedi. A new plan started to form in the back of my mind, and as it did, a notification popped up.

**Quest Added: A Chosen Apprentice**

**Main Objective: Gain Anakin Skywalker As An Ally or Companion.**

**Bonus Objective: Save Shmi Skywalker**

Having Tier III Force Visions was already paying off. Saving Shmi would have Anakin indebted to me and also give me a stable connection to him for the rest of his life. To be perfectly honest, I have no idea how I would actually train him in the ways of the force or how I would explain to him how he just gains immediate understandings of force powers if he was my companion. When I gain a non-droid companion, I'll attempt to create force-bonds if that's possible.

"T3, bring us in orbit and scan the surface for buildings or radio signals."

**New Companion Available: T3-M4**

**[Yes]**

**[No]**

I mentally selected No, I assumed that I only had a limited number of companion slots available and I already have one droid companion and as helpful as T3 could be he just isn't a priority at this moment.

**Designate Starting Companion as Tier IV Ally?**

**[Yes]**

**[No]**

I mentally selected yes, and then a new notification popped up.

**Ally Gained: T3-M4**

**T3-M4 was a late-prototype model of the T3-series utility droid, built on Taris by Janice Nall for the local crime lord Davik Kang in 3956 BBY. The droid was top-of-the-range for its time and featured exceptional code-breaking and computer slicing skills, in addition to being able to mount armor and weapon upgrades.**

**Tier IV - At this tier, T3 gives a permanent +25 to the player's computer use skill.**

I pulled up my character sheet in the game menu and checked the updated computer use skill. At tier one, I can access camera feeds, unlock doors, and have a basic knowledge of code.

Statement: I've discovered a hidden radio signal on Dxun. It's a closed frequency; I can't access it from the ship. I have the frequency's origin pinned on the galaxy map.

"Well done, HK. T3 put us down as close to the frequency as you can." T3 beeped in response, and the Fury descended towards the Dxun surface and landed.

I took off my Sith mask and replaced it with Mandalore's Mask. Truthfully, it was more helmet then mask, and it was vacuumed sealed, I was just happy that it was compatible with my Sith Armor. As the helmet's view powered up, my vision was now an updated HUD, much like what I remember from the Republic Command game.

I activated party chat mentally and looked to HK, "Guard the ship HK, I have a feeling we aren't alone on this moon. If you need me to reach out to me on comms." HK flashed his eyes at me in confirmation, and I made my way to the ship's boarding ramp and exited the fury.

Dxun's surface was much like how I remembered it being from Kotor 2. Sounds of wildlife and thick jungle surrounded me, and I could sense the life of the bomas, cannoks, drexls, maalraas, skreevs, and zakkegs all around me. Dxun was alive with life, which made it challenging to sense anything in particular. I knew from my quest info that there were Mandalorians here, but there was no way I would be able to pick them out from the other wildlife using force sense. My HUD from Mandalore's Helmet came equipped with a mini-map, and a white ping that represented the origin of the frequency HK had found in orbit was due north. I started the long treck towards the objective using my force sense to keep a wide berth from any of the local wildlife. I eventually made my way to the top of a hillside that had a decent view of the jungle.

As I was scanning the Dxun jungle, the sound of an explosion followed by a roar of an animal came from below, as I peered over the edge, and my HUD zoomed in. I could see a Zakkeg surrounded by four Mandalorians in crusader armor. The mando's kept the beasts attention shifting, every time it would be about to attack one of them, it would be blasted in its flank. The Mandos wore the beast down over time; finally, the hunt was ended when one of the Mandos approached the creature and put a plasma bolt in its head, ending the creature's suffering.

At that moment, the force screamed at me that I was in danger, and I activated Force Focus slowing the passage of time around me. I turned to see a volley of plasma bolts heading towards me, and I was unable to find the source of the fire. I pulled my saber to my hand with the force and deflected the bolts away from me and plummeted down the cliffside. I landed softly on top of the corpse of the beast, and four Mandos shifted their attention to me and opened fired. I rolled off the corpse and deflected the bolts that I couldn't dodge and rushed one of the Mandos and dazed him with a punch to his visor and circled him and held him between the other Mandos and me with my lightsaber close to his neck. The combat intensity slowed for a second, and I saw their body language change as they got a good look at my helmet. The three of them approached me with their weapons aimed at me, and the Mando I was holding as a shield. Now that I was closer, I could see they all wore basic blue crusader armor, and they were wielding standard blaster rifles, and each had one heavy blaster pistol on their magnetic leg locks.

"That's Mandalore's helmet Nixx, did we just open fire on Mandalore?"

The Mandalorian I had constrained in front of me started to squirm, "Have you gone mad, Neth! Take the fucking shot!"

From above, a Mandalorian with a jetpack descended in front of us, welding a repeating disruptor rifle. The design of this Mandalorian armor was different; instead of Crusader style, it was a more updated beskar style armor, much like Jango's, yet it was styled red instead of silver. The Mandalorian approached with his rifle ready but not aimed at me, "Where did you get that helmet?"

I didn't lower my lightsaber from Nixx's throat, "Does it matter, you know the code. You know what me having this helmet means." The Mandalorian didn't shift at all, "Release him, you have my word that we will not harm you. I didn't notice your helmet with that hood up from behind."

I let the Mandalorian go but kept my lightsaber ready.

"A lightsaber is a rare weapon for a Mandalorian. You don't need to be concerned, Mandalore. No one here will outright attack you as long as you wear that helmet."

I disengage my lightsaber but kept it in my hand, "Good to know that Clan Ordo still honors the code." The Mandalorian I let go of joined the three others with the crusader armor behind the mando with beskar armor.

"My name is Virgil; the four behind me are Nixx, Neth, Drel, and A'denla. What you witnessed was them finishing their final trial so that they may go on pilgrimage."

I tried to recall a memory of such a custom but came up blank, "Pilgrimage, care to explain?"

"Context is required to explain, follow us back to our base properly, and I'll explain in more detail." I nodded and put my lightsaber back on my belt.

Virgil looked to the blue Mandalorians who were waiting at attention, "A'denla new objective, you are too escort Mandalore to home base."

Adenla responded, "Aye aye, sir. You heard Virgil Alpha squad, V.I.P formation to home base, form up!" The Mandalorians formed up around me in a square formation with me at the center, and we headed into the Dxun jungle. We traveled for roughly two hours on foot, and I could have sworn we had gone in a circle.

Then we stopped suddenly as we were deep into the jungle at this point. A'denla punched something into her wrist communicator, and then I heard the hiss of a pressurized seal being broken. She knelt and moved some foliage away and revealed a metal hatch. She pulled the hatch open and looked back to two of the Mandalorians, "Neth, Nixx, you're on rear-guard duty, you know the procedure."

The Mandalorians nodded to A'denla and stood guard at the top of the hatch and closed it as A'denla, Drel, and I reached the bottom. I went to take a step down the passage when Drel's hand grabbed my shoulder. "Wait, just a minute, Mandalore; the passage is rigged with more mines and traps then you could believe."

I took a step back and tried to look to the end of the passage, "How far down does this passage go?"

A'denla stepped forward, pressed a button on her wrist communicator, and a computer terminal decloaked on a wall close to us. She approached the terminal and started plugging in commands, "110 metes give or take a meter or so. We are clear to head to the elevator; the traps have been disabled for 15 minutes, and we will have to double-time before they cycle back on." A'denla set the pace at a jog, and we made it to the elevator with time to spare. The elevator clicked on, and we started to descend further into the center of the moon, and when the doors opened, we were met with the greetings of two ceiling rotary cannons staring at us. There was a Mandalorian in red crusader armor who was flanked by three others who met us at the entrance of the base.

"Mandalore, it's an honor; if you would follow me, Virgil wishes to address the clan and asks that you be present." The red mando looked at A'denla, "A'denla, you followed the procedure to the letter, and I have no doubt that Virgil will accept you and the rest of Alpha's request for pilgrimage."

A'denla saluted the red mando, "Thanks for the praise Xarga, I had a good teacher."

Xarga shook his head, "Save the flattery for the other officers A'denla; I'm a soldier I work for a living. Mandalore, if you would follow me."

I nodded and fell in step behind Xarga; as we walked deeper into the base I passed by more Mandalorians, then I could count most wore blue and red crusader armor I only saw a few Mandalorians who wore the yellow-colored crusader armor. I stopped on our walk through the base when I caught sight of a red armored crusader in a firing range instructing children no older than the age of ten from what I could tell. The groupings were incredibly impressive for kids their age, and all their shots hit the center mass of the holo-targets, "Impressive, how far along are they?"

Xarga stopped and looked through the windows at the kids with me, "I would say that most will have six or seven years top till they can earn their blue armor. There might be some who are fast-tracked towards it if they show competence in a specific field, engineers and scientists usually make the blue before officers or soldiers."

I crossed my arms as I watched them reset their targets, "Clan Ordo has really grown into its own, Mandalore The Preserver would be proud of what you have made here."

"All this is the product of the last order he gave us; there have been issues. The reformation that led to the creation of the pilgrimage being the most violent dispute. Dxun is a relatively small moon, and Mandalore's order was to remain here and rebuild Clan Ordo until he returned or the next Mandalore did. It didn't take long till some of the clan got stir crazy and formed a faction that was going to leave Dxun and restart the new crusade themselves. Thankful the clan leader at the time came up with the idea of pilgrimage, let the young ones make a name for themselves out in the galaxy. But they couldn't tell anyone about Dxun, and they couldn't return unless they could provide outside resources to the clan that would allow the next generation an opportunity for pilgrimage."

"How have the casualties been, do most return from pilgrimage?" I asked

"I'd say roughly 8 out of 10 do, only the clan chief would know the actual percentage. Just in my lifetime tho, those who request pilgrimage return in a decade or so. Fitted out with a nice ship, weapons aplenty, and a brand new set of the beskar armor usually. It's been kind of an unspoken rule since the pilgrimage was instituted that if you wanted to be the next clan leader, you had to have gone on pilgrimage."

"Who leads the clan currently?"

"That would be Virgil, when he returned from his pilgrimage with enough credits to make a Hutt jealous. Well, it was just a matter of time before he was made clan leader.

"How long has Virgil been clan leader, and what is your opinion of him?"

" He's coming up on his fith year, no one is more qualified to be clan leader then Virgil. He gives no ground on the procedure, and he requires discipline in all of us. He leads by example, and I would follow him to hell itself if he led the way. We better get going, Mandalore."

I nodded, and Xarga led us through the base, occasionally I'd catch the whispering of some Mandalorians commenting on my mask or saying something about a "crusade." We made our way through a final door that opened up to the giant underground arena, and its design reminded me of the colosseum in Rome. The stadium was packed to its full, and some giant monitors had a zoomed perspective of the field below. I took in the vastness of it all, the amount of time and effort it must have taken to build and maintain such a structure was awe-inspiring alone. There at the bottom of the steps in the middle of the arena was Virgil, the current leader of Clan Ordo.

"Clan Ordo! My brothers and sisters, the time has finally come! For thousands of years, we have waited and prepared for Mandalore to return to us, and he finally has!" The crowd erupted in cheers, "Clan Ordo has honored the late Mandalore's final order! We have rebuilt and grown ever stronger, and where there were only hundreds of us, now we number in the millions." The cheers were even louder, "Not only have we survived, but we have also thrived! Dxun has challenged us time and time again, yet we have risen to each challenge and overcome them! Yet now the time has finally come! We shall begin the next great crusade!" The cheer was so loud it made the colosseum tremor, "I stand here amongst you stern and unwavering in my loyalty, Clan Ordo! You know me and my exploits when I returned from my pilgrimage I provided so much wealth that the entire next generation of Mandalorians would have an opportunity for pilgrimage! It has been a dream of mine and so many of you to have the oppurtunity to follow a new Mandalore on the Great Crusade. Now on this day, Mandalore has come to Dxun, and the great crusade can begin! The crowd cheered once more, "I am grieved to say to you all that this new Mandalore that has appeared before us is a PRETENDER! The crowd went deadly silent, "We all know Mandalore The Preserver's Helmet! The first holotape every member of Clan Ordo sees is the recording of the final order! No doubt that this unworthy pretender wears the helmet of our people like a trophy they've scavenged from Mandalore's remains! I Virgil, will not stand by and let this pretender spit upon our heritage! No! I challenge this new Mandalore to single combat, and we will honor the old ways! Only the strongest may lead the Mandalorian people!"

**Quest Added: The Right to Lead**

**Main Objective: Defeat Virgil In Single Combat**

**Bonus Objective: Don't use your lightsaber or force powers to win the duel.**

I clenched my fists together and ground my teeth behind my helmet, and my entire body was shaking with anger. I had been outmaneuvered, and I was stupid and childish in believing I could just walk on to Dxun, and the Mandalorians would accept my leadership. Well, if they want to be led by the strongest, I'll show them I'm the strongest. I force jumped from the top of the stairs and landed in the middle of the arena opposite of Virgil, who had his repeating disruptor blaster aimed at me. "I accept your challenge Virgil if it is the title of Mandalore you want, then come and claim it." I pulled my lightsaber to my hand and ignited it and activated Force Focus and dropped into my Juyo stance.

**Bonus Objective: Failed**

I was expecting Virgil to open fire, but instead, he reached for a grenade and threw it at my feet. I quickly used the force to push the grenade back in his direction, but it was a flash grenade, not a frag like I assumed, so it still managed to blind me for a second. I felt the force scream out to me that I was in danger, so while I let my instincts and Juyo skill take over. My saber moved and deflected the bolts heading towards me that were aimed at my torso, head, and legs. When my vision finally cleared, I saw the inferno of Virgil's wrist flamethrower coming towards me. I quickly responded by force pushing him and the flame back, which left him disoriented. With force focus still active, I rushed him before he could recuperate and sliced his rifle in half and force pulled his body down to the floor. "I could have killed you right there, Virgil." I could feel the Mandalorian struggling against the force I had holding him down. "It is not my intent to embarrass you, and you're a strong warrior and a good leader. I would rather have you as an ally than a corpse." Virgil let out a yell and activated another flash-bang, and I felt myself get tackled to the ground, and the force screamed out I was in danger, but before I could react, I felt steel cut through my side. I roared out in pain, Virgil pulled the knife out from between my ribs and pinned my lightsaber hand to the ground, and my vision cleared to see the knife plummeting towards my throat.

I grabbed his wrist fast enough to divert the blow, and I activated force lightning. The electricity climbed his body, and Virgil lost his hold on the knife, and I kicked him off me. His body was smoking from the electrocution I gave him, and he struggled to get back on his feet. I pulled myself up from the ground and loomed over him, holding my wound shut. "Last… Chance… You fought well and honorably… Don't let this be your final battle…Pledge yourself to me, and you will have glory beyond your wildest dreams." The crowd was deathly quiet, the only sound was Virgil, and I's heavy breathing.

"I yield… I will follow you, Mandalore… For Clan Ordo…"

**[Add Companion: Virgil Ordo]**

**[Yes]**

**[No]**

I mentally selected yes and turned off my lightsaber and hooked it back on my belt. I reached my hand out to Virgil, and after a moment, he took it, and I helped him to his feet. That's when I noticed that he had his dagger in his hand, his hand was trembling. I could read his body language, he wanted to stab me and kill me, but he didn't. I wish his face weren't concealed by his helmet, so his facial expression would give me some insight into his thoughts. It couldn't be helped, he would go for the strike or he wouldn't. And if he did, I would not let my pragmatism hold me back from killing him. I would let lightning devour his body so that every Mandalorian knew how I would respond to treachery. Virgil and I shared that moment for what seemed to be an eternity then finally… he sheathed his dagger and dropped to one knee and as loud as he could manage, shouted, "All hail Mandalore!" The cheer was small at first but grew after every utterance, "Mandalore. Mandalore. Mandalore." I basked at the moment; this was my christening. This was my opening ceremony. Virgil stood next to me and saluted by pounding his chest and bowing his head slightly.

"Clan Ordo is your's Mandalore, and so am I, what are your orders."

"We both need medical attention and somewhere private to speak, Arrange it."

**-Time Skip-**

**[Quest: The Right to Lead]**

**Main Objective: Defeat Virgil In Single Combat [500xp]**

**Bonus Objective: Don't use your lightsaber or force powers to win the duel. [Failed]**

**[Quest: Mandalore The Preserver's Legacy] **

**Main Objective: Find the lost members of Clan Ordo on Dxun. [500xp]**

Virgil and I settled in his quarters after getting some medical attention. I was currently reviewing a datapad with all the information on Clan Ordo weapons, ships, and the total population. Along with names of promising individuals that Virgil had been keeping tabs on and the last-known locations of the members of Clan Ordo who were out on pilgrimage.

**[Empire Management Screen Updated]**

Virgil was the first to break the silence, "So, what now? I know you came to Dxun on purpose, but. Even under that helmet, I could tell, you had no idea what was here."

I took a moment before responding, still scrolling through info on the datapad, "The force led me to Dxun, just like it led me to Mandalore's helmet."

Virgil grabbed a vase and shattered it against the wall next to me, "Screw the force! There are men, women, and children out there that would die simply because you command it; they are my people!"

I laid the datapad on the desk and stood up, "Tell me, Virgil, what do you think it means to be Mandalorian?"

Virgil regained his bearing, "To be Mandalorian means never shying away from conflict, to know that being weak doesn't make you useless, staying weak makes you useless. Through conflict and combat, Mandalorians find themselves or find themselves lacking, and we hold the Resol'nare above all else."

I nodded, "Do humans and humans alone reserve the right to be Mandalorian?"

Virgil clenched his fists. "No, some would think so, but I don't agree. Our way is not isolated to a single species, to do so would be dishonorable. All sentient life should be allowed to embrace the Resol'nare."

I reached up to my helmet and took it off and showed my face to Virgil, "Are you still steadfast in your ideals, Or does this revelation shake your resolve?"

Virgil removed his helmet as well, his face revealed a human face with dark brown eyes, tan-colored skin and a thick black but greying beard. "I have only ever heard stories of your species; you are true Sith. Our cultures have much in common; I'm satisfied that a warrior wears the mask that is enough for me."

I reached out my hand to Virgil, "Let's show the galaxy what it means to be Mandalorian."

Virgil grasped my hand and replied, "For Clan Ordo, For Mandalore."

-**Time Skip-**

Virgil and I were back on the Fury, looking at the holoprojector with the members of the Alpha team in attendance. "I've asked you all here because I need to give a task that is critical at this stage of the crusade." I pulled up a hologram of a star map on the holoprojector, "This is a star map, it's rakatan technology, and when all the star maps on Kashyyyk, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine, and Dantooine are active, they reveal the location of a space factory called the Star Forge. I've sent the location coordinates to each of your designated targets, and your missions will require finesse and swiftness. You are under no circumstance allowed to share your mission details with anyone outside of this room. After you have activated the star map, you leave the planet immediately and return to Dxun to await further instructions. This is unlike a normal pilgrimage, and you will be supplied with whatever weapons you think would help you complete the mission, any questions?"

Nixx spoke up, "Excuse me, Mandalore, there are only four of us, and there are five planets."

A'denla sighed, "You really are a kriffing idiot Nixx, Mandalore can count. He obviously has intentions to handle the fifth planet differently."

Neth shook his head, "I can't believe I shared a womb with you, Nixx."

Virgil cut the chatter off, "That's enough. You've received your orders now return to base and get supplied by Xarga. He's been instructed to supply you with whatever you need."

The four mando's saluted and made their way out of the Fury, "I like those four, which one did you assign the Dantooine map?"

"A'denla, she's the most capable out of all of them. She isn't as straightforward as the rest of Alpha. The Jedi temple there will be a difficult obstacle to maneuver, but I have faith in her abilities."

I nodded, "Yes, difficult for her but near impossible to me. If I were to go anywhere near Dantooine, the Jedi would be able to sense me with little trouble. I'm fairly confident that I've been undetected so far since most of the planets I've been present on were already potent with dark side energy."

Virgil shrugged his shoulders, "Even if they did notice you, they couldn't do anything without causing a political shit storm. You're a monarch, and the Jedi have been reduced to a republic asset with minimal autonomy. Any action against you would mean all-out war with the Republic."

"Mandalore is a nominal member of the Galactic Republic, which is why finding the Star Forge is crucial. I won't engage in a war before I can give our people all the tools they need to achieve victory. Mandalore and its colonies would not have the production capacity or resources to take on even a weakened republic. We would win most ground engagements most likely, but we would be devastated in space, the star forge is critical if we have any wish to succeed in the long term. Not to mention Mandalorian domestic issues, most clans will follow Resol'nare and will come when I call. But I can't risk fighting a civil war with the growing Pacifist faction, and Death Watch is also a concern."

Virgil responded, "It's a risky move though, as soon as the Preserver and its escort leaves Dxun. Onderon's security fleet will blockade the moon and start investigating."

"That's the biggest risk to our plans if republic security forces find a hollowed-out moon full of Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders there will be galactic panic. It will ruin any chance of us having the initiative when the separation goes hot." I got lost in my thoughts for a moment, "You've got your orders, Virgil; if anything comes up, contact me immediately." Virgil saluted me and turned and made his way out of the fury, "T3, set course to Tatooine, we have a star forge to find."

**Character And Empire Info Below**

**The Gamer **

**Species: Sith**

**Level 4 3800xp/6500xp**

**Increased Force Tier upon creation**

**Dark Side symbiosis. Dark side corruption does not affect this species (+2 Wisdom)**

**Gender: Male**

**Class: Force Novice**

**Starts at Force Tier 1**

**Novice levels of Force abilities Push, Pull, Jump and Mind Trick**

**Attributes:**

**Strength 8 (-1) - Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity 15 (+2) - Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution 10 (0) - Determines physical fortitude and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence 12 (+1) - Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom 12 + 2 = 14 (+2) - Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma 12 (+1) - Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

**Skills:**

**[Tier II] Lightsaber Combat Form VII Juyo: 50 - At this tier, you are adept in Juyo. You do increased posture damage to all opposing postures, and your posture is increased, and the amount of posture damage done to you by non Juyo users is reduced.**

**Melee Weapons: 0**

**Awareness: 10**

**[Tier I] Computer Use: 25 At this tier, the user gains a basic understanding of computer code and can access camera feeds and unlock doors.**

**Demolitions: 0**

**[Tier II] Persuade: 50 - At this tier, the user can have two companions.**

**Repair: 5**

**Stealth: 5**

**Treat Injury: 0**

**Feats:**

**Inspiring Leader - All companion classes and influence increased by 1 tier point. +25 to persuade.**

**Toughness - This feat disables the faint mechanic and allows the user to stay conscious even when close to death. **

**Force Tier [III] - This tier of force power is shared by the likes of Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Darth Sidious, and Vitiate.**

**Unique Abilities**

**[Force Manifested]**

**Increased Force tier and selection of age and planet to be placed upon creation.**

**[Force Devour (Tier III)]**

**A force power that allows the user to sap the force from another to regenerate health and force points. Potency increases with force tier.**

**At this tier, the user can devour entire cities for their sustenance. Multiple uses before cooldown can lead to unforeseeable consequences.**

**[Battle Meditation (Tier III)]**

**A force power that considerably boosts the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. It requires intense concentration and focus to maintain. Potency increases with force tier.**

**At this tier, the user can influence an entire city or vessel at one time.**

**Force Powers**

**[Force Lightning (Tier I )] - An offensive technique that involves a discharge of electrical energy from the practitioner's hands. Affect's one target. **

**[Lightsaber Throw (Tier I)] - An ability to manipulate the user's lightsaber in both offensive and defensive manner. Affects one target. **

**[Force Vision (Tier I)] - This ability reveals the details of quest objectives. At this Tier, visions are sporadic, and the user cannot choose what information is revealed and can only be used once weekly.**

**[Force Sense (Tier I)] - could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger, and the presence of the dark side. **

**[Force Push (Tier I)] - A telekinetic ability of the Force that was used in an offensive or defensive manner.**

**[Force Pull (Tier I)] - A telekinetic ability of the Force that was used in an offensive or defensive manner.**

**[Force Jump (Tier I)] - Uses the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability.**

**[Mind Trick (Tier I)] - It allows the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage.**

**[Force Focus (Tier III)] - Allows the practitioner to increase his Dex stat by 2 at the cost of force points.**

**At this tier, Dex is increased by six, and force cost is quartered.**

**Force Vision [Tier I]**

**This ability reveals the details of quest objectives. At this tier, visions are sporadic, and the user cannot choose what information is revealed and can only be used on a weekly basis.**

**Force Lightning [Tier I]**

**An offensive technique which involved the discharge of electrical energy from the practitioner's hands. Affect's one target.**

**Lightsaber Throw [Tier 1]**

**An ability to manipulate the user's lightsaber in both offensive and defensive manner.**

**Affects one target.**

**Inventory: **

**Sith Mask [Equipped] **

**Used during the days of the Jedi Civil War by some Sith to block outside influences and allow the user to focus without distraction.**

**Immunity: Mind Reading**

**Sith Acolyte Armor [Equipped] **

**Used mostly for frontline Sith combatants, this armor offers extra protection while also allowing the user to access force powers.**

**Two weapon slots available**

**Mandalore's Mask**

**A ceremonial war mask is worn by the Mandalore, the traditional leader of the Mandalorian warrior clans.**

**Immunity: Mind Reading**

**Loyalty Lock: Mandalorians Tier IV**

**Valcorion's Holocron**

**An information-storage datacron device that Valkorion used to secure the location of the star maps. **

**+1 Force Point on the discovery**

**Equipped Weapons**

**Sith Lightsaber**

**Miscellaneous**

**Computer Spikes: 10**

**Machine Parts: 0**

**Credits: 457,000**

**Name: HK-47**

**Level 4 3800xp/6500xp**

**Species: Droid**

**Force Points are disabled.**

**Feats Disabled**

**+4 Intelligence**

**Gender: N/A**

**Companion Influence [Tier IV] -At this tier, the companion will never betray you or your will.**

**Class: Assassin Droid [Tier II]**

**Class starts at Tier I in Ranged Weapons and Melee weapons.**

**At Tier II, HK has unlocked the knowledge of how to handle explosive +25 to Demolitions skill.**

**Attributes:**

**Strength 14 (+2) - Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity 12(+1) - Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution 10 (0) - Determines physical endurance and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence 16 (+3) - Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom 10 - Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma 8 (-1) - Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

**Skills:**

**[Tier I] Melee Weapons: 25 - Dueling Tier 1 Unlocked**

**[Tier I] Ranged Weapons: 25 - Heavy Weapons can be used proficiently**

**[Tier I] Awareness: 25 - At this tier, the user has unlocked the ability to find hidden objects.**

**Computer Use: 0**

**[Tier I]Demolitions: 25 - At this Tier, the user can use explosive charges to blast through some walls and doors.**

**Persuade: N/A**

**Repair: 17**

**[Tier II]Stealth: 50 - At this tier, the user's stealth detection radius is reduced even more and makes the user harder to detect. The user can now leave objects in the target's pocket without being noticed.**

**Treat Injury: 0**

**Dueling [Tier I] - This level of proficiency is associated with the average youngling or someone who is just getting accustomed to swinging a blade.**

**Inventory: **

**HK Chassis**

**Four weapon slots available**

**Sith Blaster Rifle**

**Equipped Weapons**

**[Heavy Blaster Pistol]**

**[Heavy Blaster Pistol]**

**[Heavy Gatling Laser]**

**[Vibroblade]**

**Miscellaneous**

**5 Thermal Detonators**

**2 Detonation Packs**

**Name: Virgil Ordo**

**Level 5 6500xp/14,000xp [Exceeds Player Level] [Level Locked]**

**Species: Human**

**+2 to any attribute**

**Gender: Male**

**Companion Influence [Tier II] -At this tier, the companion is dedicated to your cause but not completely. [Loyalty Locked]**

**Class: Mandalorian Warrior [Tier II]**

**Starts at Tier I in Ranged Weapons, Melee Weapons, and Unarmed Skill.**

**At Tier II, Mandalorians have honed their skills through years of conflict +25 to all combat skills.**

**Attributes:**

**Strength 16 (+3) - Determines physical appearance and the total weight of inventory**

**Dexterity 14 (+2) - Determines reflexes and reaction time**

**Constitution 15 (+2) - Determines physical endurance and the ability to resist physical elements**

**Intelligence 10 (0) - Determines the number of skill points gained per level [+2 per modifier]**

**Wisdom 10 - Determines the amount of Force Points available.**

**Charisma 10 (0) - Determines Ally and Companion's influence points given.**

**Skills:**

**[Tier II] Melee Weapons: 50 - Dueling Tier 1 Unlocked. At tier II the user can now dual wield melee weapons proficient.**

**[Tier II] Ranged Weapons: 50 - Heavy Weapons can be used proficiently. At tier II the user can now dual wield ranged weapons proficient.**

**[Tier I] Awareness: 25 - At this tier, the user has unlocked the ability to find hidden objects.**

**Computer Use: 0**

**[Tier I]Demolitions: 25 - At this Tier, the user can use explosive charges to blast through some walls and doors.**

**Persuade: N/A**

**Repair: 0**

**Stealth: 0**

**[Tier I] Treat Injury: 25 - At this tier, the user can heal minor wounds provided they have the equipment to do so.**

**[Tier II] Dueling - This level of proficiency is associated with the average Jedi Padawan, someone who is accustomed to swinging a blade.**

**Feats:**

**Inspiring Leader - This feat gives a companion character the ability to lead independent strike forces.**

**Toughness - This feat disables the faint mechanic and allows the user to stay conscious even when close to death. **

**Inventory: **

**Red Beskar Armor [Equipped]**

**The human warrior clans of Mandalore wore traditional armor. Common traits included a helmet with a T-shaped visor that concealed their faces, and armaments like whipcord throwers, flamethrowers, and jetpacks.**

**Four weapon slots available**

**Equipped Weapons**

**[Heavy Disruptor Pistol]**

**[Heavy Disruptor Pistol]**

**[Vibroknife]**

**[Wrist Gauntlet - Mini Rockets]**

**[Wrist Gauntlet - Flamethrower]**

**Miscellaneous**

**10 Mini Wrist Rockets**

**Culture: Mandalorian**

**[Allies]**

**[Force Ghost] Valkorion**

**Tenebrae—known to the Old Sith Empire as Vitiate and known to the Eternal Empire as Valkorion—was an ancient dark side entity of enormous power who manipulated galactic affairs for 1,500 years.**

**[Loyalty Tier I] - Valkorian has shown interest in you and will share information and knowledge with you on occasion.**

**T3-M4**

**T3-M4 was a late-prototype model of the T3-series utility droid, built on Taris by Janice Nall for the local crime lord Davik Kang in 3956 BBY. The droid was top-of-the-range for its time and featured exceptional code-breaking and computer slicing skills, in addition to being able to mount armor and weapon upgrades.**

**Tier IV - At this tier, T3 gives a permanent +25 to the player's computer use skill.**

**Darth Millennial**

**Millennial is a talented Force-user and has powerful precognitive abilities.**

**[Loyalty Tier IV] - Millennial has received visions from the force that lead him to commit himself completely to you. +100 Sith Order **

**Sith Empire [Unrest Level 0 Stable]**

**[Community] **

**Value: 500 Tier:0**

**The Community stat represents the current population of the empire.**

**[Loyalty]**

**Value: 500 Tier:0**

**The Loyalty stat represents the ruler's favor among their citizens.**

**[Military]**

**Value: 500 Tier:0**

**The Military stat represents the army's prowess and their ability to stave off threats to your territories.**

**[Economy]**

**Value: 250 Tier:0**

**The Economy stat represents the current productivity of the state and directly affects the empire's income.**

**[Relations]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Relations stat represents the diplomatic ties of the empire, both external and internal.**

**[Sith Order]**

**The Sith Order stat represents the power and scale of your empire's force sensitives.**

**Value: 150 Tier: 0**

**[Stability]**

**Value: 500 Tier:0**

**The Stability Stat represents internal security and compliance of your subjects. **

**[Culture]**

**Value: 500 Tier:0**

**The Culture stat measures the cultural and educational development of your empire and its subjects.**

**[Espionage]**

**Value: 0 Tier:0**

**The Espionage stat represents the current influence of your spy network and counter-intelligence efforts.**

**[Controlled Planets]**

**[Capital] Dromund Kaas: **

**Dromund Kaas' atmosphere is heavily charged with electricity to the point that lightning was a near-constant sight in the almost perpetually clouded sky, a result of the Sith Emperor's experiments in arcane and forbidden uses of the dark side of the force. **

**State: Devastated**

**Total building slots: 1 Available Building Spots: 0**

**Dark Force Temple:**

**Serves as a dark side nexus and place of knowledge for those interested in learning the ways of the force.**

**+50 Sith Order**

**Dxun: Also known as the Demon Moon, was the largest of four moons that orbited the Inner Rim world of Onderon. Like its parent planet, it was covered almost entirely by dense jungles that were populated by many species of fierce, predatory animals.**

**State: Hollow Moon**

**Total building slots: 4 **

**Available Building Spots: 0**

**[Unique] Clan Ordo Enclave:**

**Hidden beneath the Dxun surface resides a clan of hidden Neo-Crusaders. Following the last instruction of Mandalore The Preserver, Clan Ordo has built a hidden semi-self reliant community. With a population of 10,000,000 and growing, Dxun has the largest population of Mandalorians in the galaxy. **

**Community +500 **

**Loyalty +500 **

**Military +500 **

**Economy +250 **

**Stability +500 **

**Culture +500**


End file.
